First Meeting
by Day Dreamer By Night
Summary: This is from the pov of my OFC Christine. (I write from Loki's pov a few times). I always seem to write really long fics that are my re-telling of the story &/or movie. Anyway, this is a story about Loki Laufeyson & my OFC Christine. (So basically me). WARNING: A lot of love making & its a WIP.
1. The Plan & Meeting the Ice King

"Christine!"

Christine's brilliant blue eyes shot up from the book that she was reading.

"Yes mother?"

"I have been calling you for the past five minutes and you have not come!"

"Oh, forgive me mother! I did't hear you...I was reading." Christine got up from her hard bed, set down her book and walked over to her mother.

"Well, I don't care _what_ you were doing, you didn't come when I called. Therefore, you can forget about coming down for dinner. You can starve, for all I care." With that, Christine's mother turned her back to her and began making her way to the door. Christine sighed and closed her eyes as her mother slammed the door shut. She was used to going hungry. Whenever she did something even the slightest bit wrong, her family would punish her for it. Christine opened her eyes, walked over to her bed, and pulled the covers up and over her thin body, as a reluctant tear slide down her pale cheek. Sniffing, Christine reached over and picked up the book that she had been reading. It was a book about fantastic tales of other worlds around us that she had stolen from her father's desk. She had seen him reading it many times and had always wondered what was in it. But whenever she asked, he would yell at her for asking, and then question why she wanted to read it. She recalled what had happened only yesterday:

"_I just want to read it father!" Christine had cried out. "I am only interested in the beauty of it!"_

"_Such lies! Who told you what was in this? You are to believe nothing they say!"_

"_No one told me what was in it and I only want to read it because I enjoy fantasy books!"_

_Her father scoffed._

"_You should get your head out of the clouds and wake up to reality! There is only one world, girl! And you need to live in it!"_

"_I didn't say anything about there being other worlds father...you're the one who said that." Christine knew that she shouldn't have said this the moment the words had left her lips. Her father got to his feet and made towards her with his fist in the air. Christine had turned and ran as fast as she could out of the room, then out of the great house that she lived in. She ran around to the back of the house, opened a pair of small doors that led to the basement which was hidden by a large rose bush, and quickly bolted down the stairs. Pulling the bush back into place and slamming the doors shut, Christine fell to the ground and inhaled deeply. She hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath as she placed the rose bush back into place and shut the doors._

"_CHRISTINE!"_

_Christine jumped and stared up in horror in the direction of her father's voice that carried through the metal doors._

"_WHERE ARE YOU?" Her father's furious voice was so loud, that it seemed as if he was right in front of Christine. She dashed over to a corner of the room where a small door would lead her down a cramped tunnel. Christine turned the handle and then suddenly, she heard her father right outside of the basement doors._

"_ANSWER ME!" He declared in a rash tone._

_Christine's eyes widened. She darted into the passageway and quietly closed the door behind her, turning to face the hallway lined with doors. She began to walk down the passageway, looking for the door that led to her father's office. When she found it, she stooped down to look through the small hole in the door that aloud her to peer into the office, and saw that her father had not yet returned from his search for her. She rose up, slowly turned the handle of the rusted door, and slipping passed a large bookshelf, walked into the office. She looked around and saw the book that her father had thrown down in his furry, laying face open on the floor; it's pages folded underneath itself. Christine bent down, picked it up and quickly moved back to the bookshelf. She was just about to push passed it, when she heard her father's voice coming from outside of the room._

"_I tried to go after her, but she ran from me!"_

_Christine heard her mother answer her husband in a bored voice._

"_Well, send the dogs after her if you must. It is not as if we care where she goes."_

"_Yes," Her father continued. "but I want to teach her a lesson for talking back to me!"_

"_Next time she does, just call one of the maids and they'll punish her for you."_

_Christine had heard enough. She squeezed behind the bookshelf and passed the door. Closing it behind her with the book clasped tightly to her heaving chest, she then ran over to a door that had a large streak of red paint slashed across it. Leaning down and looking through the hole in the wall, Christine jumped back. Clasping her hand over her mouth to stifle her scream. She had just seen the large black dogs that her mother had been talking about sniffing around her room. Her father must have been really angry. She scrambled to her feet and ran over to a small door that lead to her maid Lucille's room. She looked through the hole in the wall and saw that Lucille wasn't there. Christine proceeded to open the door and crawl through the small opening. Pushing the door shut again and standing up, she walked over to Lucille's bed and scooted underneath it._

_Christine had hidden there all day until Lucille had finally come and Christine later on went back to her room. Her father had been so busy looking for the book, that he had forgotten all about letting the dogs punish Christine._

Now laying here in bed, Christine stared down at the little book in her hands. Why had her father been so adamant about allowing her to read it or even look at it? It was only a book about Norse Mythology after all. She knew that her father was in contact with the powerful creatures and people that the book spoke of, but she didn't understand why he didn't want her to know about them. Christine thumbed through the yellowing pages as her eyes scanned over the words, looking for the place where she had left off. Upon finding it, Christine wiggled further down underneath her blankets and read on.

...

"What do you **mean** they're sending me somewhere?" Christine's eyes were wide and her mouth had fallen open after hearing the shocking news from Lucille.

"I-I don't know Christine! I just overheard your family talking about sending you this place called...Yotin...Yo-teen...ugh! I don't know! I can't remember what it's called!" Lucille seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Well, that isn't going to help me is it?" Christine snapped. Seeing the hurt look on Lucille's face, Christine's heart sunk. "I'm sorry Lucille...I didn't mean to be harsh...I'm just scared at what they'll do to me and then you, once they're done with me. They know how close we are and they don't approve of me being friends with my maid."

Lucille nodded.

"I understand...but please look out, Christine! Your family are sick people and I wish we could go for help."

"Me too Lucy...me too." Christine sighed. She had prayed for someone to come and save her and Lucille from this horrible place many times. But Christine's father was a very wealthy man who had all of the right connections. No matter who Christine asked for help, they would run and hide. In fear of her father's wrath.

"We'll be okay Lucy..." Christine spoke the words, but she couldn't bring herself to believe them.

"I really hope so Christine." Lucille sniffed. The two girls hugged.

...

Christine and Lucille were able to stay out of trouble for a few weeks. However one day, Christine's family's idea to get rid of her came true.

It was a clouded and rainy day at Christine's house. She and Lucille were hiding up in the attic from Christine's family and were searching around for anything that would appeal to their interest.

"Over here Luce!" Christine called to Lucille, pointing to an ornate candelabra that was sitting on the one of the dusty shelves.

"Ooh, pretty! Come over here and see what I found!"

Christine turned to see Lucille holding up a great Lion skin.

"RAWR!" She snarled from behind the head of the beast. Christine laughed.

"Oh, don't be so childish." She laughed again and yanked the lion skin from Lucille's hands.

"Awww! But I was going to sleep with him tonight..." Lucille pouted in mock disappointment.

"Well, maybe you should -"

"CHRISTINE LOOK OUT!"

Christine turned just in time to see a large man about to strike her. She dove out of the way and he instead hit Lucille, who crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"LUCILLE!" Christine screamed. "How _**dare **_you!" She turned on the man, grabbed the candelabra, and swung it at him as hard as she could. It hit him square in the jaw. He grunted in pain and stumbled back. But soon recovered and dove for Christine. She hit him again and again as he lifted her off of the ground and into the air.

"LET-ME-GO-YOU-BASTARD!" Christine screamed as he slammed her into the wall repeatedly, trying to knock her out.

Soon enough how ever, Christine began to see spots. The man then punched her in the side of her face. "Let...me..." Her words faltered as her vision blackened and she passed out.

...

Christine woke up in a very strange place. She shivered and gasped in a deep breath as she tried to sit up. But a pain in her leg told her that it had been sprung.

"_Ahh_!" She cried out and gripped her leg. Baring her teeth, Christine pulled up her pants leg just far enough as to where she could see the large bruise that covered her shin. The tears then began to slide down her face as she looked around at her surroundings and realized what her family had done. "They really did it..." Christine bit her lip, trying not to break down completely. The place surrounding her was cold and lonely. Vast plains of slippery ice covered the land, and large pillars of stone towered over her, resembling giant men. Then suddenly, Christine realized that the pillars were in fact men. Tall, blue, and terrifying. Their brilliant red eyes glared down at her in crimson slits as one of the men reached down to grab Christine. She screamed and tried to fight against the large hands that wrapped around her waist. "No! Let me go! Let-me-go!" Christine screamed and punched his hands. The men all started to chortle in light amusement at her pathetic attempts of escape.

"Take her to Laufey." One of the men said in a deep, rumbling voice. The man holding Christine nodded. Turning, he began to run over to a great hall of ice. Tall chairs were built within large gaps in the ice and sitting in them were more of these giant ice men. In the middle, sitting upon a great throne of ice, was the tallest of the giants. Christine figured that this was the one the men had called Laufey.

"What is it that you want Elic?"

Christine shuddered. Laufey's voice was one of the most chilling things that Christine had ever heard. It's sound was guttural, gruff, and Laufey spoke as if they would be the last words that you would ever hear. His cruel eyes flashed as they fell upon Christine.

"A Midgardian?" Laufey paused for a moment. "Kill her."

"N-no!" Christine gasped and began to fight against the giant who had a hold of her. Her mind raced as the giant set her on the ground on her stomach. He let go of her and instead held her down by pressing his foot into her back. "Please! I don't know how I got here! I mean no harm to any of you!" At this, the giants all roared with laughter. Laufey sneered in Christine's direction as the giant who was pressing Christine down to the ground, raised his hand, and a sudden burst of ice formed around his arm and hand. The ice grew until it ended in a sharp point. "Please! I am to believe that my family sent me here! Just let me go! I beg of you!"

"Wait!" Laufey's thickly voice thundered. "If what you say is true...then your death is not meant to come at the hand of us." Laufey turned to his right and gestured at another giant. "Salik! Give her to the beast."

The other giant, who was slightly smaller then Laufey, flinched. Nodding, he rose from his throne, walked over to where the giant had removed his footing upon Christine's back, and snatched Christine up by the back of her shirt. She choke and began scratching the giant's hand, digging her nails into his blue skin as hard as she could. The giant payed Christine no mind what so ever as he hiked up a hill, and over many jagged rocks, until he came to a stop in a small clearing. Still holding Christine, Salik raised his other hand and muttered something that Christine couldn't comprehend over her own gagging. He dropped her to the ground and left, but not before saying in hushed tones.

"Good luck, little one."

Christine was still trying to regain her breath as she clasped her throat. Her fingers running over the thin line that her collar had made.

"W-what?" She choked out as the giant walked away. He paused for a moment but didn't look back. Christine then heard him whisper.

"_Run_."

"From what?" Christine tried to call, but before she could finish, a large crack had sounded right behind her. Turning, Christine saw a horrifying sight frozen within the ice. It's red eyes had began to move and Christine could see it's muscles bending and coiling as the ice around it seemed to shatter instantaneously. Christine then did as she had been told, and made a run for it. She scrambled over rocks, hills, and through caves. She could hear the great beast bounding after her, but she didn't stop to look around. Christine ran and ran as hard as her hurt leg would allow her to, until she came to a skidding stop at the edge of a cliff. She gasped as she steadied herself in front of the mass gap. Looking behind her, she saw that the beast was nowhere to be seen. Christine calmed her breathing enough as to where she was able to climb gingerly down the cliff and into a small cave in the side of it, near the middle.

Limping over to a small corner in the back of the cave, Christine sat down and pulled her shirt in tighter over her body. She was alone. Her family had finally done what they had threatened to do. Christine leaned her head back against the icy wall, knowing that she would have to enjoy the heat coursing through her body as long as she could. She would have to find some way of survival. But until then, Christine needed sleep. The growling in her belly told her that she would be going hungry for some time now.

"God help me." Christine whispered before getting up to look for burnable objects for a fire.

...

Months passed Christine by in a cold and lonely spiral. She had remained healthy enough as to where she was able to climb out of the cave and find a new source of shelter.

Unsurprisingly, there wasn't much for Christine to eat or drink in this desolate place. She was able to kill a few strange animals here and there for the time being. But a great deal of her time in that place was spent going hungry. At one point, as Christine was scavenging for food, she slipped on a free shard of ice and her head slammed into a nearby rock. She hit the ground with a thud and didn't wake for some time. When she did wake however, Christine couldn't remember how she had gotten here. Her head felt as if someone was pounding it with a hammer. She stumbled back to her cave without any food to carry.

Christine spent the night moaning and clutching her head. She didn't get much sleep and when she finally drifted off to sleep, she was awoken by something furry rubbing against her nose. She opened her eyes to find a tiny, mouse-like creature sniffing her. Its little nose twitched back and forth as it let her scent fill it's nostrils.

"Hi little guy..." Christine whispered horsely. The tiny creature did not move but only stared into Christine's eyes in a curious fashion. Christine reached out and was delighted to find that the small creature allowed her to stroke it's soft fur. "Well... at least someone here won't try and eat me..."

...

Even though Christine was finally not completely alone, one night it all became too much for her to bare. She was at her weakest and she just couldn't see a way out. So, crawling out of her newly found cave and away from her slowly dieing fire, Christine laid down in the soft snow that had only just fallen the night before and closed her eyes. She opened them for a few minutes and stared up at the gloomy, night sky.

Christine whispered a dreamy lullaby under her breath as she allowed the cold snow to eat away all of the warmth in her body.

"_Water flows swiftly as fire takes over...stranger things have happened before..._" Christine could almost make out the distinct sound of someone yelling as her breathing began to slow. Her heart thudded against her chest in a feeble attempt to hang onto life. "_Don't tell me...I'm...I'm..._" Christine's voice faded and she heard the sudden burst of several pairs of feet stomping into the snow.

"OVER THERE! I THINK I SEE A WOMAN! CHECK IF SHE IS ALIVE!" A man's voice boomed. A moment later, Christine felt gloved hands feeling for her throat and wrists.

"SHE IS ALIVE!" A woman's voice called above Christine. "FANDRAL! QUICKLY! I NEED YOU TO CARRY HER!" The next thing that Christine knew, she was being lifted into the air by a pair of strong arms. She slowly opened her frozen eyelids to see who or what was holding her. A very good looking blonde man smiled down at her.

"Lucky we found you isn't it miss?" He then pulled his off his cape and wrapped it around Christine's quivering body. "There, this should warm you up." The blonde man that Christine assume was Fandral, began to run over to three other figures. As they grew clearer, Christine saw that they were all men. One was very tall, wide around the middle, and had a long, gingery beard. He was dressed in brown, red, and silver tinted armor and part of his hair was held back in a bun. The second man wore black armor and his dark hair was put up in a small ponytail that stuck up in the back. As for the third man, Christine couldn't help but stare. He was tall, blonde with startlingly blue eyes, and everything seemed to be enhanced by the magnificent, red cape that hung from the silver armor on his shoulders.

"Give her to me Fandral." The third man spoke in a deep and husky voice. "We must take her back. Who knows how long she has suffered upon this fowl place."

"Do you think that she has been here long, Thor?" The woman had walked up behind Fandral as he carefully placed Christine into Thor's outstretched arms.

"Judging by the many scars and wounds that this one has upon her, I would have to be led to believe that she has indeed been here for quite some time. Now, we musn't delay our return any longer. Let us go back."

The woman nodded and Christine was carried away from her 'almost place of death'.

"You are safe now little one." Thor whispered to Christine. "No more harm shall befall you whilst you are within our protection."

Sucking in a breath, Christine closed her eyes, and for a moment, let a small smile form across her cracked lips. Unless this was all a dream - or she really had died back there in the snow - she was going to be okay.

...


	2. Welcome To Asgard

Christine only caught glimpses of flashes of rainbow colors flowing around an odd tunnel of sorts, and then tall, noble, golden buildings. She was able to stay awake long enough to know that she had been ridden across a beautiful bridge made of more rainbow colors. Then...nothing.

Christine slept and slept. Her dreams were tainted with blurred images of that place. That place...where had she been sent to and why? What were those terrifying things that had tried to kill her? And why was she suddenly feeling pressure around her damaged leg?

Christine's eyes flew open. She looked down and saw a woman with a knife in her hands, seeming as if she was going to cut Christine's leg. Christine screamed.

Startled by Christine's sudden outburst, the woman also screamed. She dropped the knife on the ground and jumped back. Christine scrambled to her feet and looked wildly around her, searching for an escape.

How had she gotten to this place? Where on earth was she? Who were these women who were trying to grab hold of her and calm her down? Christine for some reason, couldn't remember almost anything that had happened to her. Her mind was racing as the women hurried to calm her and ease her down onto a small bed.

"NO! WHERE AM I? WHO ARE YOU? WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME?" Christine struggled against the women until the doors to the room were thrown open and a familiar woman came running toward her.

"Lady! Please, calm down! I am one of those who rescued you! Do you not remember me?" The woman rushed forward and placed her hands upon Christine's shoulders.

Christine stopped struggling against the other women and stared up into the woman's face. An image flashed across her mind of the woman staring down at her as Christine lay dieing in the cold snow.

"You..." Christine murmured.

The woman smiled and gestured to the other women to unhand Christine.

"Yes, lady...it is I. My name is Sif. Do you by any chance recall your name?"

Christine paused for a moment and then spoke.

"M-my name is...Christine." She paused again, thinking. "Redfield . Christine Redfield . And I just want to thank you for saving me! I-I can't thank you enough, really."

"It was no problem. Well, Lady Refield. I do hope that you have been rest assured that you are safe and are no longer in need to fear for your own safety. No one will harm you here. These maids were simply tending to your wounds. If you allow them, then they will also be able to mend your leg. I would like to, in the mean time, ask you a few questions if that is not too difficult for you?"

Christine nodded and allowed the maids to take over.

As they did, Sif asked Christine more than a few questions. Some of which included,

"Do you know where we found you?"

"No. I can't remember much...but what I do know is that I didn't know what that place was called when I was sent there in the first place!"

Sif frowned.

"Then I am not permitted to tell you."

"Why not?" Christine said, annoyed.

"Which of the nine realms are you from?" Sif continued as if Christine hadn't spoken.

Christine furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Then suddenly recalling something that she had read in her father's book, she answered awkwardly.

"Umm...the realm of Mid-Earth?"

"You're from Midgard?" Sif gasped. "Then how in Asgard did you end up where you ended up?"

"I don't know...all I know is that my family had something to do with me being sent there."

"I am sorry." Sif voiced.

"Its all right..." Christine sighed. "but until I remember any more, I would like it if you didn't ask any more questions at the moment...again, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving me."

Sif stood up, bowed, and said,

"It was only luck. Its Thor you should be thanking." Sif turned on her heal and left the room.

Christine sat there for a while, letting the maids bandage her leg.

After some time, Christine suddenly remembered something.

"LUCILLE!" She cried out. The maids jumped and Christine could hear one cursing softly. "My maid Lucille! She was hurt! And I don't know what my family has done with her!" Christine leaped off of the table and ran for the double doors. Out of nowhere, she was tackled from behind.

"You are to stay here Lady Redfield, until you have been properly taken care of!" A maid squeaked, trying to keep a hold of Christine.

"No! She needs help! I-I-" Christine felt tears streaming down her face as the memory of how long she had been in that place came back to her. Who knew if Lucy was still alive? Who knows what God-awful thing had happened to her while Christine was gone.

"What is all of the noise I hear?" A man's voice boomed from outside of the doors.

Christine remembered his name and tried to push the maid off her as she yelled out to him. "Thor! Please, help!"

Thor wrenched open the doors and came striding in, to find Christine and the maid laying on the floor.

"What on Asgard is going on here?" He stared down at Christine with a confused look on his face.

"Please! My friend! I believe that she is in danger back on Midgard! Someone needs to save her!"

"Danger? From what?"

Christine pushed the maid off of her and allowed Thor to pull her to her feet. She then explained everything that she remembered and why she believed that Lucille was in danger.

"Well, if it is a matter of life and death such as you say, then I must do as you ask."

"Oh, thank you Thor! Thank you so, so very much!" Christine rushed forward and hugged him. He laughed and patted her hard on the back.

"There is no need to thank me! Now while I am gone, you must take care to not harm yourself any further! Eat, rest, and remain assured that I will do my very best to find your friend." He quickly ruffled Christine's hair and left.

Sighing in relief and praying that Lucille was alright, Christine went back to letting the maids heal her wounds.

...

A day passed and Christine had learned everything she needed to know about who had saved her and where she was now. But not yet had she been told where it was that Thor and the others had found her.

Two days passed and Lucille had been found safe and sound. She had even been brought to Asgard to stay with Christine.

"What _happened _to you?" Lucille said tearily. "The last thing I remember is waking up in the attic and seeing you being carried away!"

"I don't know! No one will tell me where it was that they found me. But do you remember that book that my father always read? Well, everything in that is true!"

"No shit." Lucille giggled. The maids glared up at them.

"Don't mind her!" Christine said hurriedly. "W_atch your mouth!_" She hissed.

"Sorry!" Lucille said, managing poorly to stifle a snicker.

The two girls couldn't help but laugh. Christine was beginning to feel like herself again. But she just couldn't shrug off the horrible feeling of forgetfulness. On one hand, she wished that she could remember the past months and on the other, she wished that she never would, so that she could be rid of the nightmares. The nightmares that snuck their way into her dreams every night and brought only darkness, and a feeling of cold and loneliness. Only blurred images moved about in her dreams. Images with glowing red eyes and evil grins.

...

Christine spent all of her time in the room in which she had woken, mainly due to the fact that no one would let her out.

"Why won't you let me out?" Christine snarled at the guard who was blocking her way.

"Orders M'Lady."

"From whom?"

"The great Allfather Odin."

"Oh..." Christine sighed. "Well, will I ever be allowed out of here?"

"Yes M'Lady."

"...and?" Christine said, folding her arms.

"You'll be the first to know, M'Lady."

Christine sighed again.

"Alright then...you win." Christine closed the door and went back to where Lucille sat, picking at a flower.

"Tough luck." Lucille pouted.

"Yeah...I'm going to get some sleep. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay then." Lucille smiled warmly. "Goodnight."

Christine laughed.

"Good afternoon is more like."

...

Christine awoke some time later, to Lucille shaking her.

"W-what is it Luce?" Christine mumbled, still half asleep.

"The maids say that its time for you to wake. You've been asleep for about a day and they want to replace the bandages on your back, but they're afraid that if they do anything to you while you're asleep, that you'll most likely attack them."

Christine groaned in exasperation.

"Well, tell them to come in! I don't bite..." Lucille nodded. As she bustled off to open the doors for the maids, Christine mumbled heatedly. "much."

The maids had Christine remove her shirt and lay face down on a long, cushioned table.

"Hold-still!" A maid named Kalitari snarled as she tried to stich shut a long gash on Christine's back that had torn open again in Christine's sleep.

"OW! Oh, pardon me for feeling pain!" Christine snapped as Kalitari dug into Christine's back with the needle. "AHHH! Son of a-" Christine shoved her face in the pillow and gripped the sides of the table until her knuckles shone white against her pale skin.

"Oh, relax!" Kalitari said.

Christine's eyes began to water in pain and upon looking around, she could see blood streaming down her back from where Kalitari was puncturing her skin with the needle.

"That's it! Get someone else to do this or I swear, Kalitari! If you keep on doing this, they're going to have to send me back to wherever it was that they found me, because they'll have one less staff member!"

Kalitari threw her hands up in frustration and stormed off cursing.

"There, there..." An elderly maid ran up to Christine. She brought with her a large bowl off water and a small hand cloth. Dipping the cloth into the water, the maid gently cleaned the blood off of Christine's back.

"I'm sorry if I was rude..." Christine's cheeks flushed. "I don't usually act like that I-"

"Had every right!" The maid cut in.

Christine blinked.

"I did?"

"Yes! I'm rather upset that I didn't get to tell the little wretch off myself. She's a very vain and unintelligent girl. I told her to wait for me to stitch you up, but she simply ignored me and now you're a bloody mess."

Christine sighed and settled her chin on the back of her hands as the maid carefully cleaned her off and stitched her back up.

"Ah...thank you." Christine reached around to feel the delicately sewn stitches on her back. "They feel a lot nicer than...well, you know."

The maid laughed and pulled several fresh bandages out of a cupboard.

Christine suddenly heard noise outside of the room.

"_You're not permitted in here!" _She heard a guard say hurriedly.

"_What are you talking about? This is my home and I can go wherever I please!"_

"_The Lady Redfield is inside!"_

"_Yes, I __**know**__ that! I wish to meet her!"_

The doors opened slightly after a small crashing noise sounded. Christine pushed herself slightly off of the table. Clutching the blanket to her bare chest, she caught a glimpse of a tall, dark haired young man dress in a handsome attire trying to knock on the door. The guards tried to argue but the young man snarled.

"_You take orders from __**me**__, you fools!"_

"Oh, dear." The maid who had just stitched up Christine hastened toward the door.

"Your Majesty! The Lady Redfield is not to see anyone at the moment! Especially you!"

"And by _that_ statement I am to assume that you mean?" The man leaned over the maid and was able to catch a glimpse of Christine laying on the table.

"She's not _decent_! For the time being, only women are aloud in! Now _please_, my Lord!" The maid stood on tip-toe to try and block the man's view of Christine, but he was far taller than the frail woman.

Christine leaned forward and she and the young man were able to see each other for a split second, before he was rushed off by the maid and guards.

"Well!" The maid said, shutting the door behind her as she walked back over to Christine.

"Who was that?" Christine asked curiously.

"Never you mind." The maid tittered, trying to push Christine back down. "Now, please lay back or your bandages are going to fall off!"

Christine frowned as she laid back down. She was annoyed that the maid wouldn't even tell her who the young man was. He had tried to visit _her_ had he not? And hadn't he said that the guards took orders from him? Who was he? Obviously not Thor. The man had looked nothing like Thor. And it couldn't be his brother. The two men looked nothing alike. Christine lay there, deep in thought as the maid addressed her wounds.

"So...are you going to go to the little celebration tomorrow?"

Christine was snapped out of her thoughts.

"W-huh?"

The maid tittered.

"I know what you're thinking Missy...and don't pay that boy any mind! He's just trouble, if you ask me."

"But I don't even know who he is! How can I judge him without even having met the man!"

"So he _is_ what you were thinking of...oh, dear."

"Alright, forget about him. What were you saying?"

"Well, everyone is holding a little celebration in your name."

"In _my_ name? Whatever for?"

"I suppose for all of the hardship that you went through..." The maid trailed off.

"Oh...well that was kind of them." Christine voiced aloud. Then she thought of something. "Who is going to be there?"

"Everyone I would think. The Allfather, the sons, and anyone else they deem fit to come."

"Will that man be there?"

"Which ma- ooh, I know what you're up to young lady! Now don't go looking for him! He's trouble!"

"I only want to meet him!"

The maid sighed.

"Well...don't say that I didn't warn you!"

Christine propped her chin up on her hands again and smirked.

...


	3. The God of Mischief

The next morning, Christine got up and quickly woke Lucille.

"Come on Luce! Time to wake up!"

Lucille moaned and lifted her hand, feeling for Christine's face.

"Luce," Christine said from underneath Lucille's hand. "why are touching my face?"

"I'm looking for the snooze button."

"Oh, come on!"

Lucille grumbled and sat up. Her short, blonde hair stuck up in several different directions, causing her to resemble a French Poodle. She peered up at Christine through bloodshot, violet eyes.

"Okay, so you were on a basically deserted realm or whatever, where you barely got any sleep because you were pretty much frozen, and now you're suddenly waking up early? And expecting me to wake up too? This wouldn't have anything to do with wanting to look nice for that guy is it?"

Christine pursed her lips and looked down.

"Ugh, Christine!"

"Oh, shut up and help me!"

Lucille groggily rolled out of bed and begun to help Christine find something to wear for the evening.

Some time later, after Christine and Lucille had just about given up on trying to find anything to wear, the maids brought Christine a dress; compliments of the queen Frigga. The dress was a long, flowing, silvery piece that hugged Christine's curves in all of the right places. The queen had also supplied Christine with a pair of shoes that had been altered to fit her. They reminded Christine of the shoes that Cinderella had worn. They were almost perfectly see through, and made a small clicking noise when tapped together.

Christine brushed out her hair and the maids put it up in a stunning updo that had lines of pearls strung through it and small diamonds were placed in her curls. All in all, Christine had never been more in awe, then she was now. Never had she been so graciously excepted and treated with such stunning gifts. Her family may have been rich, but she had never really gotten anything nice. The only time that she had received presents from her family, was when it was in the public eye. Lucille herself had been hired to be a little everyday publicity stunt by Christine's father.

Christine shook her head to rid it of the hurtful memories. She instead looked upon the great city of Asgard.

"Time to go Christine!" Lucille called to her.

Christine looked around from where she stood on the balcony.

"Coming!" She looked back out to the rainbow bridge in which she had learned was called the Bifrost. The few times that she had been aloud to roam about the castle, Thor had shown her around and explained what everything was called.

Christine turned to see Lucille standing by the door waiting for her. Lucille was dressed in a simple white dress, with her hair pulled back into a small bun.

"Let's go!" She said cheerfully.

Christine and Lucille made their way down several long passageways. Along their way, they were accompanied by Fandral.

"Why, good day to you Lady Redfield and Lady Lucille!"

"Hello Fandral." Christine smiled sweetly at the handsome man. "And how might you be on this beautiful day?"

"I am quite well, thank you! And what about you Lady Lucille?"

Lucille blushed and looked down.

"I-I'm doing quite well, my Lord."

The three of them kept up small talk until they were joined by Sif.

"Ah, Lady Sif!" Fandral cried out joyfully. "Why don't you come and join us! We are heading down to the great hall as we speak!"

"That was my plan Fandral." Sif smiled pleasantly. "I shall most certainly join you. Volstagg shan't be long."

"Are you joking?" Fandral guffawed. "He's probably eaten his way through the appetizers already!"

"I _beg_ your pardon!" A deep voice thundered behind them. Volstagg came walking out of a room with a leg of meat in his right hand and a tall glass of wine in the other.

"Well, I was wrong about the food in the great hall...but I obviously must have forgotten about the food in _your_ _room_." Fandral chortled.

Volstagg grinned.

"Then let us be off! For, there are many delicacies that I am eager to try! The Lady Redfield will most definitely never go hungry whilst she is here!"

Christine laughed.

"Well, I have to say Volstagg, if you get there before we do, then I am afraid that we will_ all_ go hungry!"

The five of them all laughed and finally entered the great hall. Music blared around them as people danced to it. Christine gasped slightly as she stared up at the majestic chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

"May I have this dance?" Fandral inclined his hand to Lucille, who giggled and excepted it. Volstagg swallowed his wine and last bite of meat, puffed out his chest and bowed to Christine.

"And might I have the honor?"

Christine laughed.

"Why certainly, my Lord! I would be-"

"Now Volstagg! You must save a dance for me!"

Thor had found Christine and the others.

"Well, I thought that it may be my dance, but why don't you take this one, Thor? I can smell a roast lamb calling my name ever so sweetly!" Volstagg charged toward the large table that was stacked high with every kind of food imaginable.

"M'Lady?" Thor bowed.

"My Lord." Christine smiled and took his hands. She and Thor danced to the waltz like music for several minutes, that was, until Fandral switched with Thor, taking Christine's waist and hand.

"I hope you're having a pleasant time?" Fandral asked Christine as he twirled her around in a circle.

"I am! This is all simply so breath taking!" Christine pulled away from Fandral as the music ended and everyone clapped. "But for now, I must rest."

"As you wish." Fandral bowed and walked away toward a group of admiring women. "Ladies! I am to believe that I was missed?" The women all giggled and circled around him.

Christine laughed and turned to see Lucille coming toward her with a slightly dazed look on her face. Her short hair was now disheveled and her lipstick was partially smeared to one side.

"Lucille!" Christine gasped.

Lucille smiled cheekily.

"Hi." She walked up to Christine and her smile spread wide.

"...you and he were gone while Thor and I danced...so...Fandral?" Christine asked with an eyebrow raised.

Lucille giggled.

"Yeah..."

"Did you...?"

"No, but..." Lucille sighed dreamily.

"Well, come on. I think we need some wine...or at least - you do." Christine winked at Lucille and grinned.

"Uh-huh..." Lucille said mistily. She seemed to drift off to the buffet table and left Christine standing alone. Christine sighed and glanced around at the stunning hall. She looked over her shoulder and saw a man talking to a woman dressed in folds of pink silk. Christine was immediately taken with him and continued to look at him out of the corner of her eye. He was very tall, thin, and had pale skin that was enhanced by his dark hair; which was at the moment, mostly hidden by a great, golden helmet. The helmet was so intriguing that Christine almost turned her whole body to get a better look. He looked so familiar to her that she wondered if he was the same man who had tried to visit her, as the maid healed Christine's back. Looking closer, Christine realized that it was indeed him. Then suddenly, as he was still talking, he looked over at her. She quickly averted her eyes and stared at the ground, feeling a warmth playing up her cheeks. A moment later, Christine felt someone tap lightly on her shoulder. She turned to see Lucille holding two glasses of wine. Christine smiled, thanked Lucille, and accepted the first glass.

She and Lucille stood talking for a short while, when they just happened to look up, and see Thor walking over toward them, accompanied by the man that Christine had been watching,

"How are you!" Thor boomed, grasping Lucille and then Christine in crushing hugs.

"Oh, Thor, please...you're going to suffocate them before I'm even introduced."

Christine breathed in relief as Thor released her. She rubbed her ribs where the crushing had done it's worst damage and stared up into the pale face of the man who had just spoken.

Thor laughed.

"Forgive me brother! Christine, Lucille...I would like you to meet my brother, Loki!"

"Brother?" Christine raised her eyebrows. "Forgive me, but...you two look nothing alike."

Thor laughed again.

"Yes, well...I must say that I received the looks..." He slapped Loki's back, making him fall forward slightly. "but...he is the smartest man I know! He and his quick words, used to get us into the greatest of adventures!"

Loki grimaced, then said in a smooth voice.

"Well, if I remember correctly...you are the one who got us into the most trouble. Or do you not remember the time that you tried to take Mjolnir out for a little test run?"

Thor guffawed, slapping Loki on the back yet again, making him spill a bit of his wine.

"Pardon my brother and his clumsiness!" Thor chuckled heartily. "I'm sure he's-" Thor broke off as Volstagg smashed into him with a tray of food in his hand. He had ran into Thor so hard, that Thor had bumped into Loki, who's glass of wine yet again spilled. Christine gasped and jumped back, but was too late. This time the wine flew from Loki's glass, through the air and landed on Christine's dress, streaming down her front and instantly staining it.

"Oh, no!" Lucille squeaked. Grasping the dress, and staring down at it in horror. For she knew that she would have to clean it later.

"Don't worry...here." Loki said, pushing past Thor and Volstagg who were making their way away from the group.

"No! Don't touch it!" Lucille slapped Loki's hand away.

"Lucille!" Christine stared down at her in shock. Lucille looked back with fear in her eyes.

"I can't believe that I did that! Please, my Lord!" She fell to the ground in front of Loki. "Please forgive me! I did not mean-"

"It does not matter! Be gone with you. I can take care of this myself."

Lucille's head shot up and Christine saw tears streaming down her face. She glanced at Christine, who nodded; and scurried away.

"Please do not bare her ill will." Christine spoke quietly as Loki turned to her again.

"I shan't give it a second thought." His lips spread, displaying a mischievous smile. Christine could feel her cheeks flushing again.

"May I?" Loki asked. Holding out his hand, indicating her dress.

"What? Oh! Uh, sure...but what are you-" She broke off as Loki waved his hand in front of the stain and Christine watched in amazement as the wine flew from her dress and into the air in front of Loki's hand. He made a strange gesture and the wine disappeared. "How-how did you-"

Loki laughed.

"I am known as the God of Mischief! Or do they not speak of titles, where you come from?"

Christine giggled.

"I'm afraid to say that they do not! Besides...I have spent most of my time lately, on that rock!"

Loki frowned.

"So it's true...how Thor brought you back from...where was it again?"

Christine frowned in confusion.

"He didn't tell you?"

Loki shook his head.

"Well then, I'm afraid that I cannot say...for even I can't remember! And nobody has told me where it was that they found me."

"Why?"

Christine shrugged.

"I haven't the faintest clue."

Loki's eyebrows knitted together.

"Well, I'll have to talk to my brother about that...in the mean time," Loki stepped forward, took Christine's hand in his, and slowly brought it to his lips; all the while looking at her. "It was a great honor to have met you, Lady Redfield ."

Christine's heart skipped a beat and she could feel herself turning red again.

"And it was my pleasure to have met you, my Lord." She laughed shyly.

Loki stood up straight, let go of Christine's hand, took one last bow, and walked swiftly away out of the great hall.

Christine watched him leave. She had the strangest feeling in the pit of her stomach, but couldn't tell what it was. Hunger? No, that was impossible...she had just eaten. Christine shook her head and thought of going to look for Lucille.

Christine found Lucille crying in her room next to Christine's chambers, because she thought that she was going to be punished for what she had said and done. Christine attempted to console her.

"Lucille, It's okay! Loki said that he wouldn't pay a second thought to the matter! You're fine! Just be more careful! I understand that you were worried about my dress and you over reacted, that's all."

Lucille sniffed and nodded. Smiling slightly, she hugged Christine.

Christine held her for a moment and drew back.

"Are you going to be okay?" Christine asked. Lucille sniffed and nodded. "Okay then...I'm going to go to my room and you stay here okay?"

"But I have to get you ready for bed and-"

"Lucille!" Christine cut her off. "Just take this night off and..." She thought for a moment. "Tomorrow too."

Lucille's jaw dropped.

"What are you talking about? I have to be by your side always and I have to-to-"

She was yet again interrupted, but this time by a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Christine called. "Who is it?"

"It is Lady Sif of the Warriors Three. I heard weeping...may I come in?"

"Yes, but I was just leaving if you wanted to talk to me..." Christine called over to the door as Sif opened it and walked in.

"I did wish to speak to Lucille."

Lucille hiccuped in fear.

"Is that all right with the Lady?" Sif asked Christine.

"Yes, of course." Christine elbowed Lucille who sucked in a deep breath.

"Yes, my Lady?" She rose to her feet, brushing off her dress, and stood in front of Sif, with her hands behind her back.

"I wished to congratulate you on what you did today."

Lucille looked around at Christine with a bemused expression on her face.

Christine too was confused by what Sif had just said.

"What are you referring to, Lady Sif?" Christine asked, as she got up to stand next to Lucille.

"Well!" Sif laughed. "Not many people-or..._servants_ I should say, would have had the guts to stand up to Loki! He is a sneaky and un-trustworthy man...he can lie his way out of almost any situation and is quite rude at times."

Christine laughed.

"He seemed quite the contrary. He acted today, as if he were highly respectful! Or are you telling me that he is truly a liar?"

Sif bowed her head.

"Forgive me, Lady Redfield ...I did not realize that you had feelings for him I-"

"I don't!" Christine burst out, a little too quickly. She turned red as Sif and Lucille looked at her awkwardly.

"Forgive me." Sif said again, backing her way out. "I shall let you rest...Goodnight, until tomorrow." Sif had almost made her way out, when she seemed to remember something. "Oh! I was just wondering if the Lady Redfield will be coming to the banquet and meeting of the Lords and Ladies? It will be a fancy dinner and will have lovely small talk."

Christine wrinkled her nose for a moment, thinking.

"My apologies Lady Sif, but I wish to relax for at least a day...I did have a long adventure in that place and wish to make peace for at least a little while. Thank you anyway, for your kind invite." Then Christine had an idea. "Sif wait!" For Sif had almost made her way back out. "Can Lucille come?"

Lucille looked at her with wide eyes.

"_Me_?" She squeaked. Sif seemed to contemplate the idea for a moment then spoke up.

"Yes, I suppose so! But she will have to come as a guest. I will take her if you like?"

Christine smiled.

"That would be grand! Thank you very much!"

Sif took a bow and closed the doors behind her with a loud thud.

Lucille giggled awkwardly.

"Wow!" She said. "Me, at a royal meeting and banquet! Thank you Christine! Thank you!" Lucille slammed into Christine, hugging her tightly.

"Yes, well...you should be getting to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow!"

Lucille beamed at her and nodded.

Christine said goodnight and left Lucille's small room, closing the door behind her. She made her way down the hall to her chambers. Opening the door, she felt the sweet aroma of bath salts tickling her nose. The maids must have drawn her bath for her. Did word that Lucille had the night off get around that quickly? It seemed so as Christine closed her door and turned to her right to see everything she needed for her bath and nightwear laid out for her.


	4. The Festival of Ostara

She undressed and sunk into the tub. The water formed around her thin body, enchasing her in a thick sheet of rose petals and minerals. The bath felt so good that, Christine stayed there for a long time. Just relaxing in the warm steam. When she finally got out and got dressed in the beautiful, silky, nightgown, she climbed into bed. The sheets were made of dark purple, cotton, and the bed spread was a thick, lavender blanket.

Christine snuggled down into the layers of sheets, pillows, and blankets. She sighed in relief that the day was finally over. She was so exhausted from her months on that lonely rock. Everything was a bit of a blur. Christine then shifted her mind to the people she had met that week. From Thor, to Lady Sif. Even King Odin had come to visit her and see if she was doing alright. He had been accompanied by the Queen Frigga. A beautiful and sweet woman. She had loaned Christine a dress for her to wear, while the royal tailors created things for her to wear. Then Christine's mind shifted to Loki. He had been so kind to her and yet, Sif had spoken ill will of him. She had said that Loki was a liar and a fraud. A man not to be trusted. And yet...Christine had found herself quite taken with him. His dark beauty intrigued Christine almost as much as Sif's description of him had.

Christine lay there for a long time, thinking about him. Then she came to realize that she was not going to be getting to sleep any time soon. So making up her mind, Christine got up and tip-toed out of her chambers. She made her way to the balcony that Thor had shown her that day. It overlooked the realm of Asgard and the Bifröst. That stunning bridge of rainbow colors that lead to any of the nine realms. Christine watched as the bridge, which seemed to be the only light in Asgard, shone brightly.

She sighed, thinking that, it must be awfully lonely to live here your whole life and not go anywhere else. How fantastic it would be as a child, but how dreary it must be when you grow up.

"Riveting, isn't it?"

Christine jumped. She turned to see who had spoken and saw Loki standing there.

"Loki!" She gasped. "You scared me!"

Loki smiled.

"Yes, I can see that."

Christine could feel herself turning red again. She hated the fact that anyone could see when she was embarrassed or angry. But Loki seemed to know these things even before her cheeks turned red.

"You don't need to be scared. I won't hurt you."

Christine laughed.

"Yes, I know Loki- I mean- my Lord, I-"

"Please, just call me by my name."

Christine blinked.

"Well, alright then. If you insist."

Loki walked toward her and stood by her right, looking over at the Bifröst.

"I've spent many hours up here looking at that, as a child...I have dreamed about leaving and going to Earth. But never have...I hear that that is where you are originally from?"

Christine nodded.

"Then how in Valhalla did you land yourself in one of the other realms?"

Christine shrugged. She didn't know what to say when she was around Loki. She was afraid that if she said the wrong thing, that he wouldn't want to talk to her again.

"Do you enjoy speaking with me? Or shall I leave you be?"

"No!" Christine said quickly. She looked down and smiled. "I enjoy your company very much so...it's just...my brain is still a little muggy from everything that has happened. I'm afraid that I don't know all of the answers to your questions."

Loki looked amused.

"Well, your memory should come back soon enough...until then, what is it that you remember, that you can tell me? I would like to try and know a little something about the stranger sleeping in my home."

Christine laughed. She then related everything that she remembered about her life up until the last few months.

"So you see, all I can truly remember about that place is that my family somehow had something to do with sending me there...I don't know what they had to do with your kind, but..." Christine sighed.

"What do mean '_your kind'_?" Loki asked, looking down at her.

"You know...more than human...greater in power...maybe not exactly what you are...but - I- I meant no disrespect! Please forgive me if I did."

Loki shook his head, his lips quirking to the side.

"It's fine. I understood what you meant...I just wanted to hear you explain it."

Christine frowned playfully at Loki.

"Well, thanks for letting me embarrass myself. You're probably tired of hearing me talk aren't you?" She looked up at him through her light blue eyes, searching his for a sign of annoyance.

Loki shook his head, smiling slightly.

"No...I enjoy hearing you speak. You are very interesting to me...I can't quite put my finger on it...and I'm not usually confused about someone, but you're - different."

Christine blinked and looked back out at the Bifröst. She didn't think that Loki knew what he did to her. Just by standing next to her, it made her insides burn with longing. Her fingers itched to touch his thin face. To entangle themselves in his jet black hair. To un-fasten his shirt and let it reveal the smooth muscle that lay beneath it.

"Lady Redfield ?" Loki's voice interrupted Christine's thoughts. She turned her head.

"You can call me by my first name too, Loki."

Loki smiled.

"Christine then... may I ask for the pleasure to see you again?"

Christine's stomach flipped with excitement.

"Yes, of course!" She said, trying to contain her bliss.

"Well, until we meet again." Loki strode forward, took her hand in his, and yet again kissed it. This time he paused for a moment when he drew back. He just stood there holding her hand, looking into her eyes.

Christine could barely breath. She couldn't understand why he had such an effect on her. But as she stared up into his deep green eyes, she could feel herself giving into his pull. Then she realized that he was literally pulling her toward him. His face was getting closer and closer to hers.

"Forgive me, but..." Loki whispered as he drew closer. "I can't seem to resist doing this."

Christine wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on around her. Loki's lips were barely an inch from hers when,

"CHRISTINE! _THERE _YOU ARE!" Both Christine and Loki jumped. Christine looked around and saw Lucille bustling toward her. "Beg your pardon my Lord, but Christine should be getting to bed."

"Lucille!" Christine hissed. "I_ said_ you could have the _night off_!"

"Yes well, I couldn't find my robe and I remembered that you had borrowed it from me. So I went looking for it in your chambers and when I saw that you weren't in there, I came looking for you. Now I think it's about time that you should be getting to bed." Lucille glared at Loki and grabbed Christine's free hand, pulling her forward.

Loki still had hold of Christine's hand as Lucille was pulling on the other. He quickly brought it back to his lips and then let go. Christine's hand slipped through his and she was rushed away by Lucille. Loki stared after her as Christine and Lucille disappeared down the long hallway.

"Lucille!" Christine explained when she had come to her senses. "How _dare_ you tell me what to do - and _unhand me_!" Christine stopped dead in her tracks and whipped her hand from Lucille's.

"I'm so sorry Christine! It's just that I don't trust him! I don't believe that he has your best interest at heart...if he even has one!"

"And what does _that _mean?" Christine snapped.

"Well I just-"

"No! I know that you're my friend, but you're also my servant! You're not to tell me who I can and can't talk to!"

"It didn't look like you were talking!" Lucille's voice was becoming shrill.

"What does it matter _what_ we were doing? You had no right to drag me out of there! I love you Luce, but this is the last straw! _You_ work for_ me_! _Not_ the other way around! Now go to your room and go to bed! You still have the night off and tomorrow. But I want you to _leave me alone_!"

Christine stormed off to her chambers. When she got there, she slammed the door shut in anger. How dare Lucille embarrass her like that in front of Loki? What shall he think? That she's obviously unfit to order anyone around.

Christine was so furious that she barely got any sleep that night. The only thing that relaxed her long enough for her to get some sleep was the memory of her talk with Loki. Had he really been about to kiss her? Why her though? He could have any woman in Asgard...scratch that. He could have any woman in the nine realms. So why did he seem to even be _considering_ Christine? Christine fell asleep that night with those questions haunting her mind.

When she finally began to dream, she dreamt of Loki. She dreamt of his cool touch, his breath warm against her lips, and his body pressed tightly against hers.

Christine's lips parted into a small smile in her sleep.

...

Christine awoke the next morning to a knock on the door. She sat up, stretched, and walked quickly over to it.

"Who is it?" She said through the door.

"A message for the Lady Redfield ."

"From who?"

"Lord Laufeyson."

Christine opened the door so fast that the guard had to jump back to keep from getting hit.

"Sorry! Umm...I'll take that now, thank you."

The guard handed her the note and stood waiting for her reply to it. Christine frowned at him, then opened the note, and read

"_I enjoyed our discussion last night. If it suits you, I would wish for you to join me for a tour of Asgard. Since you're not doing anything, I'll meet you at the foot of the stairs outside of the great hall, after breakfast is served. ~ Loki_"

Christine smiled. Looking up at the guard - who's eyes quickly darted up and away from the note, which he had obviously been reading - Christine told him to tell Loki that she accepted his invite and will be there. The guard gave her a stiff bow and departed.

Closing and locking the door behind her, Christine quickly began to get dressed. She was thrilled to see that the seamstresses had designed her an outfit meant for working in.

Christine pulled on the pair of pants and saw that they fit perfectly. They were pitch black and had gold criss-cross stitching all the way up either sides of her legs. She then pulled on a large, white blouse, tucking it into her pants and proceeded to tug on a pair of knee high, black, leather boots.

Turning to the large, crystal mirror, she combed her hair, brushing away any tangles in her curls until her golden-red hair gleamed in the sunlight; that streamed in from the balcony window.

Christine then set off for breakfast. When she got there, she found only the Queen Frigga eating peacefully at the long, oak table.

"Well, good morning my dear!" She called sweetly across the table.

"Good morning your highness." Christine said, bowing.

"There is no need for such display, my child." Frigga replied, waving her hand at Christine.

Christine smiled and walked over to sit next to Frigga.

She spoke with her for some time. They ate their meal and talked about whatever they could think of. The Queen was very kind to Christine and scoffed at the thought of her being looked down on for what Lucille had done at the banquet the day before.

"Don't worry your little head about a thing like that!" She said with a tinkling laugh. "No one here has given it a second thought!"

Christine grinned.

"That's what Loki told me...he said the same exact thing that you just said!"

Frigga smiled and cupped her hand over Christine's.

"I heard that he invited you for a tour of our home?"

Christine blushed and nodded.

"Yes...I was hoping to be shown around, if I am to be staying here - for how ever long you can put up with me!"

Frigga laughed again.

"Don't say such things! It is a pleasure to have you here my dear! We love having guests! My husband may not seem to enjoy having company, but I can assure you that he enjoys having you in our care. Better us then those -" She broke off. Her eyes shot from Christine to something behind her.

Christine turned to see Odin walking toward them.

"I believe that the Lady Redfield has somewhere to go, Frigga?" He said in a gruff voice. Frigga nodded and let go of Christine's hand.

"Wait!" Christine said quickly. She turned to Odin. "Pardon me your majesty, but do _you_ know where I was found? Why haven't I been told?"

Odin started down at her coldly.

"If you do not know young one, then it is not my place to tell you."

Christine sighed in disappointment.

"Thank you for your time." She bowed to Frigga and Odin, then left the great hall. She made her way through the double doors and down the stairs. When she came to a stop at the bottom, she looked around for Loki, who was nowhere to be found.

"Where on Earth-"

"Am I?"

Christine jumped and turned to see Loki standing behind her. He was dressed in his usual green, gold Asgardian attire and his hair was combed straight back, falling behind his ears to the back of his collar.

"Dammit Loki! You need to stop sneaking up on me!"

Loki flashed that mischievous grin.

"Shall we get going?"

Christine nodded. She and Loki made their way down the steps and into the circular garden. Christine was in awe of it. Bushes of almost every kind of flower decorated the grounds, and by the smell of the rose bushes, they were the same exact roses that were used in her bath last night.

"It's beautiful!" She breathed, looking up at a 50 foot high water fountain, that was in the shape of Odin and Frigga.

"Yes..." Loki said blankly. "I remember it being built when I was a child." He turned to Christine. "Would you like to look elsewhere?"

"Can we?" Christine asked. Standing up straight, in front of stone carving of Tyr, the god of war; that she had been closely looking at.

"Of course...there are always ways of getting away from these people." He indicated the guards who where eyeing them from afar.

"Show me then." Christine said, with a small smile. Loki nodded and held out his hand.

"Trust me?" He asked with a smirk. Christine laughed.

"Not necessarily..." She smiled shyly and took Loki's hand. He stepped sideways into a rose bush and the next few seconds passed in a blur, literally. At first they were standing in the garden, then Christine felt an odd pull against her body, and they were in the middle of a cobble-paved street. Tall buildings of metal stood around them, glistening multiple colors in the morning sun. Banners in shades of red and silver decorated the front of the buildings and loud music played from somewhere at the end of the street.

"Come on." Loki said, still holding Christine's hand and guiding her toward the music. As they drew closer to the source of the music, Christine began to hear voices.

"What's going on?" She said, raising her voice as she and Loki walked into a crowd of people singing and dancing.

"It's Ostara today." Looking at the blank expression on Christine's face Loki added, "The Festival of Ostara. For two days the people celebrate the Spring Goddess."

"Ah!" Christine voiced.

"Let's go over here." Loki said.

"What?" Christine yelled, leaning closer to him.

"I _said_,let's go over here!"

"Loki, I can't hear a word you're saying!" Christine stood on tip-toe to try and reach his ear, but at that moment, a dancing couple knocked into she and Loki. Christine gasped and toppled to the ground on top of him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Loki snarled at the couple. But they seemed not to care who they knocked into. They both looked intoxicated and were wobbling unsteadily as they danced away. Christine giggled.

"It seems like they're having a nice time!"

"I too, am."

Christine looked down and realized that her face was inches from Loki's. He touched her shoulder lightly and Christine began to blush again.

"I-we should get up before we get stepped on, Loki." She pushed against his chest and stood up, brushing herself off. Loki grimaced and got to his feet.

"Very well." He replied coldly. Christine looked down and then behind her as she heard yelling.

"_FRESHLY MADE WINE AND MEAD! NICELY COOKED PORK FOR YOUR TASTING!_"

"Would you care for anything?" Loki asked, not looking at her.

"Umm...sure. Just a small glass of wine would be fine, thank you."

"Alright then. Stay here and wait for me."


	5. Thy First Lover

"Okay."

Without looking at her, Loki strode away. Christine stood and watched the couples dancing, singing, drinking, and laughing. She jumped out of the way of a pair of small children who were brandishing thin, wooden swords. Laughing, she turned to find a man standing in front of her. He leered down at her as he swayed drunkenly on the spot.

"Hello there, Missy! *_Hic_* Nice day ain't it?"

Christine grimaced and held her breath. The man reeked of old booze and rotten pork. He looked to be in his twenties and was very heavily built. He tripped forward and almost fell into Christine.

"Ugh! Please, sir...I would implore you to give me some space!"

"Aww, don't be like that love! Now..." He hiccupped and continued. Leaning his hand against the wall next to Christine. "what's a pretty little _*Hic*_ dame like you, doing here all alone?"

Christine was beginning to feel highly uncomfortable. The man's face was getting closer and closer to hers and he was almost pinning her to the wall.

"I'm not alone and I would beg of you to leave me alone! You've obviously been drinking, and I think the best thing for you would be to just go back to what you were doing."

The man paused for a moment, then laughed.

"Well...I can't do _that_...but," He reached forward and tried to stroke Christine's face. She slapped his hand away. "Now!" He said with a low chuckle. "We can't have any of that! I came here with a date...but she seems to have, uh..." He looked around, swaying slowing back and forth. "she seems to have left me for another fellow...but you seem like the type of _*Hic*_ girl who will stick by her feller. So, how about it love?" He stood gawking at Christine.

"How about _what_?" Christine snapped, trying to step sideways. But she was barred by the man's other arm as he pressed both hands on either sides of her head.

"How about...you be _*Hic* _my date for tonight? I can make you feel some stuff..." He stopped with his mouth held open to the side. Then closed his mouth, swallowed, and pointed to Christine's mouth. "or, you'll _taste_ some stuff..." He laughed and Christine gagged as the stench of his breath hit her.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ with you!" She snarled. The man laughed again and leaned in closer. Christine spat in his face and kicked him as hard as she could in between his legs. He screamed in anger and proceeded to slap her hard across the face. Christine gasped. Tears started to well up in her eyes as the man grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her.

"You're going to be my woman tonight, whether you like it or not!"

"Would you care to bet?" A voice said behind the man. Christine felt him let go of her and upon looking up, she saw that Loki had returned and had punched the man in the face, knocking him to the ground. Christine jumped out of the way as Loki picked the man up by the scruff of his shirt and slammed him against the wall where she had been standing.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked Christine as he held the man against the wall. Christine nodded and then looking over Loki's shoulder, screamed.

"Loki! Look out!"

A second man was running toward Loki, holding a knife in his hand. Before Loki could get completely out of the way, the man threw the knife and it skimmed across Loki's cheek. A streak of blood splattered along his face and the knife clattered to the ground next to Christine. Loki roared with rage and hurled the man who had cornered Christine, as hard he could at the second man. They both toppled over onto the ground.

"Quickly!" Loki grabbed Christine's hand, darted around the wall, and began to run down a passageway to their left. They kept on running down corridors and through entrances until Christine was out of breath.

"I believe that we can stop for now." Loki said, in a slightly breathless voice. "Are you okay?" He asked, turning Christine to him and tilting up her chin. Christine was breathing heavily and had to take a moment to regain the ability to talk.

"Yes - I'm...I'm fine!" Her chest heaved as she stared up at Loki, who's cheek was dripping slowly with blood. "Oh, Loki y - you're really starting to bleed!" She reached up and delicately touched his face. He winced. "Can't the maids back at the castle heal you?"

"Yes...but I would rather not go back just yet."

"Okay..." Christine didn't know what to say. He had just saved her from the hands of a drunken cretin and had been hurt doing so. But all he seemed to care about was whether or not she was harmed. "we need to do something about your cut though, Loki." She said, looking at his blood stained cheek.

"I'm fine." Loki said, looking down at her with a strange expression on his face. Christine blinked and looked at the ground, away from him. She then began to pull out a bit of her blouse from her pants and tore off a long piece of it.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked, grabbing her wrist.

"What does it _look_ like?" She said, pointing to his cheek with her free hand.

"Oh." Loki voiced lamely. He let go of Christine's wrist and let her dab at his cheek lightly.

"We can't have you bleeding, if we're going to stay out." She continued to soak up the blood with the torn cloth until a large percent of it was gone. "There..." Christine said, taking her hand away from his face. She looked behind her for a place to put the blood soaked material. Finding none, she carried on to put it in her pocket, but Loki grabbed hold of her wrist again, stopping her.

"What?" Christine asked, looking up at him.

"Give it to me."

"Ur_..._" Christine's mind stopped. Then realizing what he meant, she gave him the cloth. Loki took it and stuffed it into a small crevasse in the bricks behind Christine. As he did this, Christine was forced to take a step back. Loki's face was very close to hers now. "umm...we should probably-" She broke off as he raised a thin finger to her soft lips. Silencing her.

"Shh..." He said. Gently sliding his finger from her lips, across her cheek, and down her neck. Christine shuddered at his touch. It felt warmer then she had imagined. "we've been interrupted far too many times..." Loki said quietly.

Christine's heart began to beat quickly. She knew that Loki could feel her pulse quicken as he pressed his body against hers and tucked his hand behind her head. Christine gasped slightly as he seized hold of her hair. She placed her hands on Loki's chest to balance herself as he leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

"_What_?" Christine breathed.

"_Open your mouth and hold still_."

Christine nodded and did so. Loki cleared the last few inches between them, pressing his lips against hers, and inserted his tongue into her mouth. Christine whimpered softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, entangling her fingers into his smooth, black hair. She held onto him as tightly as she could as his hand slid down her back. Christine leaned into Loki, sliding her tongue into his mouth. His lips parted into a smile. Leaning away from her, Loki pulled Christine's head back. He leaned forward and began kissing her neck. Christine moaned in contentment.

Loki then began to pull Christine's collar away from her white throat, when Christine suddenly snapped back to reality.

"L-Loki! We can't do this here!" She pushed against his chest, trying to make him stop - even though she wanted him.

"As you wish." He said teasingly in her ear.

Christine felt that strange pull against her body again and in one blink, she and Loki were standing in a magnificent, golden room. She looked over to her right and saw a large bed, covered in a thick, green blanket. It was woven with many intricate designs, many of which consisted of silver and bronze thread, clashing into each other in a waterfall of glorious patterns.

Loki had started to pull away Christine's blouse from her shoulders. All the while kissing her lower and lower from her neck.

A fire seemed to be burning through Christine's body, eating away any thought of denying this. She hated herself for wanting him so badly. She tried to think of a way out. A way to tell him that she didn't want him. But how could she lie to a master of deceit and deception?

As Loki pulled away her shirt, Christine made up her mind that she wouldn't fight this. She wanted it and she knew that he knew that she did.

Christine moaned as Loki pulled her to him and began kissing and biting the crook of her neck. Her heart was pounding against her chest and the blood was racing through her veins.

Christine started to pull at Loki's layers of clothing. He grinned and with a snap of his fingers, his clothes seemed to fade away and he was left only in his pants. Christine stared at him in amazement. Loki chuckled and continued to kiss Christine. He then started to back her toward the bed. When they got there, Loki gently laid Christine on her back.

Christine's stomach flipped over as she stared up into Loki's deep green eyes. It amazed her that someone of such otherworldly power and control, could desire her with as much passion as she held for him. It was so exhilarating that her own mind crumbled before the very thought. She was seized by the need to remove any obstacle and any distance between them. To satisfy this strange hunger for his body. For him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, breathing deeply. "Do you not crave my touch?"

Christine let out a shaky laugh.

"Yes! I want it...I-I want you."

Loki smiled wickedly. He held her face in his hand and rose above her. Leaning forward, he touched his lips against hers in an aggravating way. Not fully kissing her, just leaving his lips tantalizingly close enough to drive Christine mad.

"Kiss me!" She said in frustration.

"Ah, ah, ah...patience..." Loki smiled. Sliding his hand down her body to the top of her pants, he ran his hand down them and Christine suddenly felt nothing on her legs. She looked down and saw that her black boots and pants had disappeared. She looked back up to Loki who was smirking down at her.

"I will try not to ruin you tonight, my darling...but I cannot make any promises."

Christine swallowed. She reached up, her hand sliding through raven black hair, and she pulled Loki's face down to hers so that she could taste his wet lips again. They both had their eyes clamped shut as their mouths explored each other with ravenous, needy kisses, desperately seeking a relief to this hunger, in which they fueled more so.

After a few minutes, Christine drew away, breathing heavily. Her bottom lip was bleeding from a quick nip that Loki had given her. She sucked on her lip to stop the blood. Loki grinned.

"I'm sorry...it's just that, you taste so lovely. I want to touch you," He broke off, interrupting each sentence with a kiss. "to taste you," He leaned down and kissed the crook of her neck. "I want my mouth to know every inch of your flesh." Moving lower he kissed right below her throat. "Your _sweet, sweet_ flesh."

Christine whimpered and gripped the bed cover tightly. Loki laughed again.

"What is it with you humans? A simple caress drives your temptation to new heights...a small kiss will reduce you to madness..." Loki bent forward, placing his lips on Christine's cheek, he spoke softly. "just a whisper, will bring you to your knees."

Christine shuddered, closing her eyes.

"Loki...please." She pleaded. Loki sneered mischievously.

"I do love it when you beg..." He placed a finger to her lips and traced it down her cheek, neck, chest, stomach, and down her thigh.

Christine had had enough. Opening her eyes, she grabbed Loki's hand and brought it to her chest.

"I want you!"

"I can see that."

"Dammit Loki!" Christine tried to sit up but Loki pushed her back down.

"Oh, no you don't." He snarled. "Sooner or later, you _will_ beg for it."

"What do you _think_ I'm doing?" Christine said exasperatedly. Loki sniggered. His smile was so taunting to Christine that she could barely take it.

"Very well." Loki sat up and moved on to straddle Christine. He reached down and pulled her to him, embracing her in a hot kiss. As they were kissing, he slid his hand to her back and the other to her shoulder. Slipping down her bra straps, Loki then gripped the front of her bra, and pulled down. Christine suddenly became aware of the fact that she was chest to chest with Loki. Skin to skin.

She sighed and continued to kiss him as she stretched her hands behind her back and un-did her bra, throwing it to the side.

Loki then moved Christine's legs out from underneath him and wrapped them around his waist.

Christine grabbed a hold of his shoulders and pushed herself up above him.

Loki let lose an audible groan as Christine kissed his neck and moved back to his mouth. He then dug his fingers into Christine's shoulders, hard. Christine let out a cry of pain. She felt a subtle smile spread across Loki's lips.

"You're such a delicate little thing aren't you? It is nothing of surprise but...I'm going to break you."

And with that, Loki let go of Christine and pushed her down onto the bed. He then leaned back and with quick fingers, stripped her of her underwear, tearing a squeal of surprise from her throat. Loki threw it aside and un-buckled his pants.

Christine tried to lean forward, but was yet again stopped by Loki's strong hand.

"I want to-"

"You can wait, love."

"I don't _want_ to wait!" With that, she threw herself forward and grabbed Loki's face. He fell forward on top of her and she kissed him as hard as she could. Sliding her tongue into his mouth. She was pleased to feel his tongue slip into her mouth. Christine sucked on Loki's tongue as he grasped at her breasts. She then ran her hand down his chest to his belt buckle, quickly pushing down his pants as far as she could. Loki pushed them down all the way, slid them off, threw them aside also, and leaned into Christine again.

"I'd say this will hurt only for a moment...but you already know that I'm a liar." With those last words, Loki pulled Christine's legs apart and pushed into her inch by inch, until finally, he drove into her with a single thrust, that filled her completely. Christine couldn't do anything but scream. She held onto Loki's shoulders as he moved through her. Again and again he rose up and then back down. Christine had never felt such pain or pleasure like this before.

Loki kept on pushing through her, as another wave from him went shooting through Christine's body. A groan escaped his parted lips and Christine felt his chest heaving. She too was letting lose cries of intoxicating pleasure. Christine opened her eyes for a moment and saw Loki's tense lips framing a glint of white teeth. His shoulders curved and his back arched as he drove into her again and again, holding her down, and filling her.

Christine tilted her head back and cried out again. She had forgotten about everything around her. It was just she and Loki. Who, also seemed to be lost in the moment, as he opened his eyes to stare down into her light blue ones. His hand was like a steel clamp on her waist as the other was balancing himself on the bed.

Christine grabbed a hold of his hair and brought his face to hers, roughly kissing him. She suddenly moaned into his mouth as he begun a slow and maddening rhythm. His hips sliding in and out, in between her thighs.

His pace was quickly increasing and becoming more demanding. Christine could feel the force of it radiating throughout her entire body. The bed rocked back and force with each of Loki's powerful thrusts.

Christine gritted her teeth as Loki placed a hand at the small of her back and the other on the headboard, ramming into her harder and harder.

She then cried out, but this time she said his name. She cried it out in the midst of this mindless lust without even thinking.

Loki groaned loudly into Christine's ear as he pulled her higher, so that she was holding onto his neck as he drove into her.

Christine was breathing deeply as she rocked her hips. She let go of Loki with one hand and held onto his neck with the other. She loved to see him tower over her as her muscles locked him in deep inside, making him moan out loud and thrust even harder.

Christine's hair was sticking to her forehead as Loki forced her to change position. He fell back and pulled her on top of him. Christine re-connected with him and began to rotate her hips roughly against Loki's. She pushed against his chest to give herself leverage as she moved up and down.

Loki stretched his arm out and began to grope Christine's chest. She held onto his hand, guiding it.

Christine adored hearing him moan her name softly. She loved to feel his soft groans of pleasure vibrate through his skin. She found pleasure in the faces that he made as she writhed about, on top of him.

Christine made intense, swiveling motions with her hips as she raised her arms above her head, bringing them back down as she traced her hands across her body for Loki's enjoyment. Christine groped her own breasts and bit her lip. She heard Loki release a breathy laugh from below her.

She then slowly arched herself backwards as she continued to move up and down, moaning his name.

Christine carried on grinding on top of Loki, until he leaned forward, wrapped his arms around Christine and brought her back forward. He pulled her down to him on the bed and kissed her so smoothly and with such unexpected tenderness, that Christine was taken aback.

Loki then rolled over and fell upon her. Christine sighed in contentment as Loki leaned forward and tucked his arms around her back, holding her close to him. He stayed there for a moment, just holding her to him. Christine wrapped her arms around his sweaty shoulders and laid there underneath him in complete bliss, stroking his back lightly with her nails, and kissing his neck.

As soon as Loki steadied his breathing, he started again.

Pushing through Christine with hard and delicious thrusts, Loki held her hands down on either sides of her head. Christine was whimpering softly as Loki leaned up and then pushed back down. He then grabbed hold of her waist, and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his hips. He continued to move through her but by pushing and pulling her up and down on him.

Christine attempted to steady her breathing as Loki moved faster. She even tried to bite down the scream that was fighting its way up her throat, but couldn't hold it in anymore. She cried out and fell upon Loki's bare chest. Christine rested her head on his neck as he carried on moving her body up and down on his. She then let go of his neck and fell back on her elbows, scooting in closer to Loki's hips. He snarled. Seeming angered by the fact that she had disconnected with him, he grabbed hold of her thighs, and drove into her extra hard.

Christine clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle her scream.

Loki moved in snake like motions. Flexing his body in fluid movements. He pushed through her again as he leaned forward and kissed Christine's left breast. Loki then licked her all the way from her breast up to her bottom lip.

Christine moaned loudly and pleaded for him to do it again. Loki only laughed and said,

"I told you I liked it when you beg...I am enjoying the torment I put you through. I will make you beg for everything from me."

Christine bit down in pain as Loki moved in a strange way. She felt the tears slide down her face and onto her neck. Loki leaned in and licked a tear from her neck up to her cheek. He grinned as he continued to swivel his hips in between her thighs.

"I love the taste of your tears."

Christine looked back at him with wide eyes. She tried to hide the sudden fear in her eyes but she knew that Loki could see it. Christine also knew that she had liked every word that he had just said. She already knew that the fear in her eyes was really fear of how much she wanted him. She never wanted this to end.

And it seemed like it never would, for Loki lasted for hours. He kept on moving faster and harder with each thrust.

The funny thing was, the worst speed for Christine was that maddeningly slow rhythm; when his hips slid back and forth in between her hot thighs.

His kisses, bites, and licks drove Christine insane. She couldn't get enough. However, when she asked for him to do it again, he only laughed and told her to beg him for it. In the end, Christine did. Then of course, she got her revenge when she did things to him that he liked and he asked for her to repeat them, and she told him to beg for it. Loki didn't like that very much. He wasn't one to do the begging. But he always got his way whether Christine liked it or not.

Some time later though, they were both close. Christine had screamed herself almost hoarse, as Loki pulsated through her. A fire seemed to be burning in between her thighs and only Loki pushing deeper into her body could quench it.

Finally, as Loki was on top of Christine and as she was biting down another scream, he curved over her and demanded one last kiss. Christine happily complied.

Suddenly, with a specially intense thrust, Loki released and Christine's body was taken over by uncontrollable spasms, her final cries dieing out into small whimpers.

As the shudders still lasted, Loki's were triggered in turn, and Christine watched as his brow furrowed and he groaned repeatedly in time with his final thrusts.

He then collapsed into her welcoming embrace. They laid there and kissed while trying to regain their breath. Christine wondered if this was just a one time thing. Just a one night stand.

"_Whatever it was...I loved it and will savor it as long as possible."_ She thought to herself. Turning, Christine looked over at Loki, who's eyes were shut tight as he breathed deeply. "Damn..." Christine thought. "I still want him." She continued to watch Loki breathing. His lips parted slightly and sweat dripping off of his hot skin. "I definitely still want him..."

...


	6. There Are No Men Like Me

Months passed them by in a lustful blur. Christine still hadn't been told where it was that Thor and the others had found her; and of course, Odin was continuing to be his stubborn self and refused to tell Christine. So Frigga insisted that Christine stay until she was told. Odin argued at first, but gave in after an angry look from Frigga.

The queen supplied Christine with clothes, books, and according to Frigga herself one occasion at dinner, "Anything that she desired!" When Frigga said this, Christine couldn't help but glance up at Loki who was sitting across from her - smirking. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as she thanked Frigga. A moment later Loki winked at Christine and an evil grin formed across his face. Christine then had to burry her face in her drink to stifle her giggles.

She couldn't remember a time when she had been happier. For that night with Loki those many months ago, hadn't been just a "one night stand". It had been the first of _many_ blissful, and romantic nights. Some nights a little more ruff then others when Loki (and/or Christine) was feeling extra passionate. One of those nights involved Loki practically slamming Christine into a wall as he tore her clothes away from her body, seeming to forget that he could make them vanish with a wave of his hand. Their mouths seemed to devour each other with greedy kisses that - instead of taming the fire - in turn fueled it.

Loki had also taken a liking to appearing out of nowhere in Christine's room and blindfolding her unexpectedly from behind, as she read at her desk. She always knew that it was him because he was the only one who could come into her room without the guards outside knowing. Then he would always kiss her in a certain soft spot of her neck, where she said it felt like heaven whenever he would kiss it. Loki wouldn't let her take the blindfold off until he said so; and Christine wouldn't admit it to him but, she loved it when he would do this. She loved how her sense of awareness was heightened when she wore the blindfold. So that every time he touched her, it sent a shiver through her body, making her want more.

But in between the times that Loki and Christine weren't naked, Loki introduced her to all of the sights that Asgard had to offer. They dined on strange foods that Christine had never eaten before and drank odd drinks that made her dizzy. One of which, Loki was brought to tears by because he was laughing so hard at Christine's reaction to drinking it. She took one sip of it, coughed and part of the drink shot up her nose. With her face screwed up in pain, Christine sneezed, which made the drink cram into her nose. Loki roared with laughter as Christine hastily grabbed a napkin.

"Oh, shut up!" Christine said, turning bright red. She then balled up the damp cloth and threw it at Loki.

On the downside of things, Lucille hadn't spoken to Christine in months. Whenever Christine tried to talk to her, Lucille only blew her off and walked in the opposite direction, or made up a lame excuse for needing to be away from Christine. Christine couldn't understand why Lucille was so upset with her being with Loki. At first Christine thought that Lucille, like many of the other women who joined Christine and Loki's presence, was merely jealous. But the rare moments that Christine caught Lucille looking at Loki, her face suggested every emotion other than want or jealousy. She seemed to loathe him. Christine couldn't understand why, but after months passed her by, she stopped thinking about it. Christine instead relished in the time spent with Loki himself.

Their time together wasn't all love making however. They spoke of each other's lives, describing how one another had grown up. Loki and Christine laughed at the amusing stories that were told and were silent at some of the darker tales. Loki told Christine how surprised he was that a "mortal" could share pain such as his own.

"But as I can see you now..." Loki voiced. Holding Christine tightly in his arms, as they watched the sun set on another calm day. "I know it is not only possible...but mirrors the likes of my own in such strangely fascinating ways." He leaned down and kissed the top of Christine's head. Christine sighed and snuggled in closer to Loki's chest.

"I don't know what to say anymore...I mean, where am I to go? I can't stay here forever! And since it's my family that supposedly sent me to that place, I really _don't_ have anywhere to go!"

"You can stay here...with me." Loki was staring down at her. His voice was so matter of fact that Christine truly believed that he meant it.

"Oh, Loki...you know I would love to but...what would your family think?"

"I do not care what they would think. I only care about you. If you stay here, I will make your dreams come true. Anything you desire will be yours, and much, much more. I need you to stay here because I can't live without you. I could not bear to live through it again."

Christine's eyes had widened and her heart swelled. But she then thought of his last words.

"Live through what again, Loki?"

Loki opened his mouth to answer, when he broke off at the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. "Of all the timing..." Loki growled. He slowly turned to see who was looking down on them.

"You've been told to be ready for the coronation tomorrow morning, my Lord." Kalitari smiled playfully at Loki. "I was told to accompany you to your room."

Loki rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He carefully let go of Christine and rose to his feet. "Coming?" He held his hand out to Christine.

"Certainly, my Lord." Christine smirked.

Kalitari suddenly thrust her arm in between Loki and Christine as they began to walk away from the balcony.

"Ah! My Lord, you're supposed to sleep - I mean, go to bed alone. Everyone is to sleep in their own rooms."

"Well, I suppose something can be otherwise arranged." Loki's lips spread to reveal that mischievous grin. Kalitari froze, her eye widening. "Because I really don't want to sleep in that big bed of mine, all _alone_." Loki leaned forward slightly, causing Kalitari's breath to catch in her throat as Loki drew closer. "Now, why don't you be ever so kind, as to rid me of those pesky guards standing outside of my room? It would help us greatly when we're...well...you can use your imagination."

Kalitari's eyes widened and she exhaled as Loki's face became within inches from hers.

"Why certainly, my Lord...I will most definitely do as you say. Whatever you say. Your wish is my command."

"Well, then. Goodnight." And with that, Loki grabbed Christine's hand and walked briskly passed Kalitari. "Its greatly appreciated! Christine and I needed some peace and quite." Loki called over his shoulder to Kalitari, who had a dazed looked on her face, which was quickly replaced with rage.

"OOH!" She cried out and stamped her foot.

Christine burst out laughing.

"That was brilliant! I can't _stand_ the sight of her! She is the one who was trying, yet failing, to stitch up my back that day."

"Hmm..." Loki said, his lips pursed. "imagine having to deal with her trying to gain your attention every day for the past year." He glared behind them at the sound of a woman's voice cursing.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Christine tried not to laugh as Loki and she walked around to the corner of the hallway that lead to his room, only to find the guards standing alert as usual outside of the doors.

"Well, this just won't do." Loki smirked. "Wait here." He kissed Christine on the cheek and darted around the corner, seeming to fade away in the shadows alongside of the wall.

"So what do you think was wrong with that maid?" The first guard asked the second.

"Search me. I've never liked her. She scares me."

"Yes...I too am frightened by that woman."

"But just imagine how Lord Laufeyson feels! The poor bloke has been stalked by her for as long as I can remember now!"

"Ah, he deserves to be hassled once in a while. Odin knows the foul things that he's pulled on people."

"Forget the people..." The second guard snickered. "what about that fine little morsel that he seems to have gotten his hooks into, now?"

"What, the mortal?"

"Yes, the mortal. Who did you think I was talking about?"

"No one. What about her?"

"I'd quite like to do just about a few foul things to her if you know what I mean?"

The guards both laughed and Christine's hands began to curl into fists.

"Like what?" The first guard asked.

"Well...have you seen those lips of hers?"

"Of course I have."

"Well, I have the perfect place for her to put em'."

**BAM.**

The second guard's head was slammed into the wall by what appeared to be nothing.

"Talin!" The first guard cried out and ran over to his friend's side.

"W-what happened?" Talin mumbled, shaking his head.

"It was probably Loki! I knew that we shouldn't have been saying anything outside of his room! Come on! Lets get you to the maids. They'll fix you up right."

The two men walked awkwardly away and Christine suddenly felt an arm wrapping underneath her legs and another around her back, lifting her into the air. Upon looking up, she saw Loki staring down at her.

"I wanted to kill him."

"I know...I did too. But its a good thing that you didn't."

"And why is that?" Loki growled as he carried Christine through the doors of his room. The room would have been completely dark if it were not for the growing moonlight that streamed through the open curtains.

"Because then our night would have been filled with people asking us questions and what not...and we wouldn't have had enough time to do this." Christine wrapped her arms around Loki's neck as he closed and locked the doors, and leaned in, licking his neck all the way up to his jawline. Loki's eyes closed and he gripped the door handle tightly, sucking in a breath.

"Never mind the bed." He snarled. Christine cried out in pain as Loki pushed her forcefully up against the doors.

"Gaah! Loki, I-"

"Shut up!" Loki growled. He leaned in and began kissing and sucking on Christine's neck. Her eyes rolled back and she moaned through her open mouth as Loki's hand began skimming over her body for something. Christine didn't know what he was looking for and didn't care. Her body bucked as his hand slid in between her thighs. Loki smiled against her throat.

"There you are..." He said softly. He moved his hand back and forth across her as Christine whimpered and clutched at the collar of his shirt.

"_Loki!_"

"Hush now." Loki grinned wickedly as he hiked her up higher against the door. He leaned in and kissed her as his hand began to rotate. Christine could feel him perfectly through the thin layer of fabric that covered her. She gasped out as Loki pushed his body into her and continued. His fingers then traveled up and into her underwear. Christine sucked in a breath as he slipped a long finger inside of her. Her hips jerked against Loki's body and he pushed his finger deeper inside of her. The combined pressure of his body pressing her hard into the doors, his finger inside of her, and him licking and kissing her throat, was enough to drive Christine mad.

Loki slid his finger in and out of her as her body writhed and bucked against him. Christine tried to hold onto Loki's collar but found herself with her hands on the doors behind her. Her fingernails dug into the cold metal and her lips parted. She was getting close as Loki's finger made circular movements inside of her. Christine could feel herself beginning to pour out onto him when suddenly, he removed his finger.

"Wha- why did you stop?" Christine asked breathlessly.

"I want you to come when I myself am inside of you..." Loki then turned with Christine hanging onto him and laid her down on the floor. He waved his hand over her and himself. Their clothing vanished entirely and Christine was now able to look upon Loki's lean figure. His smooth muscles shining in the moonlight. He was not built as muscularly as Thor or the others, but Christine loved every inch of his body. She didn't think that she had ever seen anything or anyone so breath taking, as Loki. He smiled down at her as he leaned forward and began to kiss her stomach. Christine reached down and ran her fingers through his hair as he moved higher to her neck. She felt his stiffening length slide against her as Loki kissed and nipped at her neck. With one hand, he grabbed a hold of her wrists and waved his other hand in the air. Suddenly, a metal object materialized in mid-air above Christine's wrists. Loki took it and locked it around Christine's them.

"What are you doing?" Christine gasped as she felt the cuffs tightening.

"The more you struggle, the tighter they get. I'll take them off if the pain becomes too much for you. In the mean time, I would hold still if I were you."

Christine gulped as Loki flashed that wicked smile and bent to kiss her abdomen. Sitting up, he waved his hand again and a bottle of wine appeared. Un-corking it, Loki poured a small portion of it out onto Christine's stomach. Christine couldn't help but jerk to the side. The wine was ice cold.

"Don't move..." Loki taunted as he saw Christine wince with pain as the cuffs tightened around her wrists.

"This isn't fair Loki! You _know_ that I can't stay still when you're doing these things to me!"

Loki grinned and leaned forward to lick up a bit of the wine that had trickled down Christine's side. He poured more out onto her navel until it began to trickle down past her hips. Christine bit her lip, trying not to move. Loki then took a swig from the bottle and leaned forward, kissing Christine roughly on the mouth.

Christine breathed in the sweet scent of the wine that lingered on Loki's thin lips as he traced his tongue lightly along her nipple. She slowly rubbed her leg against Loki's as his other hand grabbed the back of it. His fingers spread and the warmth of his touch caused Christine to whimper into his mouth as he kissed her again.

"Tell me what you want." Loki whispered into her ear. He nuzzled his nose against her cheek and Christine knew that he was smiling.

"Anything..." Christine sighed.

"Is that so?" Loki chuckled. "But we've already done so much...how am I to chose_ exactly_ what to do to you?"

"I just want you, Loki." Christine turned her head so that her lips were brushing against his. Their breathing clashed together as Loki smashed his lips against hers. Their tongues slid into each other's mouths and Christine whimpered as the cuffs tightened.

"As you wish." Loki breathed and pulled away from Christine. He leaned forward, waved his hand and the cuffs that bound her wrists and the wine on Christine's body disappeared.

"Loki." Christine whispered.

Loki smiled.

"I'm afraid that this position just won't due, darling."

"What?" Christine's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Here." Loki lifted Christine to her feet and carried her over to the bed. Turning her around, he pushed her down onto her stomach on the bed.

"Loki, I don't like -"

"I'm not going to do anything that you don't like, love." He smirked and laid down next to her. Pulling her to face him, Loki placed Christine's leg up and over his side. He grabbed a hold of his length and pushed it into Christine. She moaned loudly and wrapped her arm around Loki's back, while her other hand cupped the side of his face. He tilted his head to the side and kissed her again.

They moved back an forth. Seeming to take turns in being in control. Christine reached down and held onto Loki's backside as he rocked into her and their legs entangled together. Loki's arms were so long that one arm alone encircled Christine's entire back and waist.

They continued to kiss as Loki seemed to take on more control. He held onto Christine's waist and pushed into her powerfully. He broke apart from the kiss and Christine cried out as Loki rolled over on top of her with a low grunt. This seemed to be his favorite position and Christine knew why. Loki liked to be in control - always. He could only last a short while in most other positions that they had tried, but it always ended up with Loki on top of her. However, she didn't mind one bit. She found that the sight of him high above her, pounding himself into her body, was the most delicious thing that she could have ever known.

"_Christine_..." Loki moaned as Christine dug her nails into his sides and ran them down to his hips while he pushed in and out of her. Loki smiled, holding onto the headboard and licking his lips.

"Loki, s-stop!" Christine gasped. Loki's short black hair fell in strands around his face as he stared down at Christine, breathing deeply. "You asked me what I wanted, correct?"

"You are correct..." He looked at her curiously. "Why? Don't you like this?"

"I do...more than you know. But, I-I want you to...I want you to go as hard as you can. Harder than ever before. I want to feel all of your strength."

Loki's jaw fell open slightly. He laughed breathlessly and his eyes flashed.

"That could be dangerous, you know?" He smiled, releasing the headboard and leaning back. "Are you quite certain that, that is what you would like?"

"Did I stutter?" Christine joked, her eyes narrowing.

Loki threw his head back in laughter.

"I'm not sure that your mortal form could handle it."

Christine pouted and ran her fingers along Loki's abdomen, right down to where he was still connected with her.

"Please? I want to feel how strong you are." Christine tightened her thighs, making Loki fall forward and hold onto the headboard, groaning.

"Alright, alright...I shall do as you ask. _But-_!" Loki's eyes narrowed and he made a face to suggest that he was angry with her. "I will take you slowly at first, allowing your mortal form to adjust to me. Then, once I deem you ready, you will come to know the true depth of my passion."

"You've already taken me _slowly_, Loki!"

Loki sneered.

"Oh, my darling Christine. According to how hard I can make love to you, I have barely even shown you what the word 'slow' means, when I am involved. For, remember this...there are no men like me. "

Christine gulped, wondering if this had been a good idea.

"Sh-show me. Show me the kind of man that you are." She tried to not let the fear in her eyes show through, but due to the cruel smirk that was spreading across Loki's face, Christine knew that he could see it.

"Hold on tight, sweetheart..." Loki said, leaning forward and brushing his lips against her ear. Christine shuddered. "because I'm going to make you scream."

The next thing that Christine knew, her body was on fire. Loki had not lied about his strength. He barreled into Christine harder and more vigorously then ever before. Christine feared that someone would start pounding down the door any minute because of how loudly she was crying out. The pain that was coursing through her body was unlike anything that Christine had felt before. She had even begun to feel dizzy and her cries of ecstasy were overthrown by the sound of the bed slamming into the the wall behind her, and Loki's cries of pleasure were becoming everything that Christine heard. His voice was so hypnotic with just him speaking, but when he was like this...high above her, pushing into her with such strength that Christine felt faint...it drove her right over the brink of madness. She couldn't do anything but hold onto Loki as if for dear life, as she became completely undone beneath him.

~ Loki's POV

Loki thrusted into Christine with a throaty moan. His skin felt like it was vibrating as Christine's muscles locked him down. The more he pushed, the more she gave. The thought that she wanted him and wanted to know how powerful he truly was, turned Loki on more than anything. Call it sick and twisted if you like, but staring down at her face, screwed up in pain and lust, made him want to give everything he ever was and is now to her. Loki didn't know why or how this weak little mortal could bring him such pleasure both physically and mentally. But he put the thought aside when Christine's lips parted and she cried out again, as he reached down so that his hand was pressed just above where he disappeared inside of her. Her eyes found his, startled, but he just smiled at her and began to rub the heated area in slow, deliberate circles as his thrusts sped up to match his fingers. Loki glared down at her. "_Say my name again._" Loki thought. "_Please, Christine._"

~ Christine's POV

The intoxicating feel of his skin against hers and the sound of his deep, low moaning in her ear was all enough to cause Christine to come. But Loki wouldn't let her just yet. Every time her voice rose high and Loki knew that she was about to come, he would pull out of her and wait for a moment.

Loki brought her to the edge again and again, until finally, he tilted up her chin so that her eyes were locked with his as her orgasm took her, knocking the wind out of her lungs as she rolled her hips against him in desperation. She felt her body constricting his length as his warm fingers still rubbed against her. Loki's cries suddenly muddled with hers as he came inside her.

He grunted and pushed into her in those few last attempts for further release. He collapsed on top of Christine as she whimpered underneath him. Upon looking down, Loki saw tears streaming from her eyes.

"Christine! Are you alright?" Loki said worriedly, gently stroking away the tears.

Christine tried to steady her breathing before she spoke.

"Yes...I-I'm fine...I just...oh, _God, _Loki!"

Loki grinned and kissed her.

"I hope that I wasn't too much, my darling."

Christine shook her head and smiled weakly.

"No, you were...breathtaking." She smiled and wrapped her arms around Loki. Christine's entire body still tingled and she felt as if a thick blanket of exhaustion had spread over her senses.

"So you are pleased?" Loki asked, trailing a hand down Christine's side.

"More than I can say..." Christine swallowed. Her body felt broken and tired. But it was the most wonderful feeling that she had ever felt. Every time with Loki felt like the first. For, Christine never grew tired of his touch, nor his tantalizing words. She never wanted to leave his side.

As the night came to an end, Christine smiled to herself and snuggled in closer to Loki's chest.

"Goodnight, Christine." Loki murmured sleepily.

"Goodnight, Loki..." Christine kissed his arm and drifted off into a deep sleep.

...


	7. Lucille's Apology

Christine awoke the next morning to find herself alone in Loki's bed. Sitting up, she winced in pain.

"Ah!" Rubbing her side, Christine glanced over to the end of the bed and saw a note laying there, next to her clothes. She quickly crawled over and snatched it up.

"_I'm sorry that I had to leave so soon. But I have business to attend to before the coronation. I will come to get you as soon as I can. ~ Loki"_

Christine sighed and looked out of the large entrance that lead to the balcony; it was still partially dark out.

Getting to her feet, she grabbed her clothes, lit a few candles, and walked passed the full length mirror that stood in a corner of the room. But having caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she stopped dead in her tracks and slowly backed up so that she could see her reflection. Christine gasped and dropped her clothes. Large bruises had already began to form all over her pale body. She looked down and saw a line of bruises across her side where she had felt pain when she had sat up, only a few moments ago. Christine delicately arranged her fingers along the line of bruises and saw that they matched the markings almost perfectly. Then upon leaning her leg out to the side, Christine's eyes widened, seeing the damage done to her inner thighs. She then walked closer to the mirror and leaned her head to the side so that her neck was exposed. Two dark hickies had formed near her jawline.

"Well, damn..." Christine declared. Noticing the scratches on her shoulders as she turned her back to the mirror. Wincing in pain, Christine bent down and retrieved her clothes. "Loki, you perfect bastard." She thought to herself and smiled.

Christine saw that Loki's bathing tub was considerably larger than her own. It was basically a small swimming pool. She placed her clothes on the floor beside the tub, and walked down the steps. Standing in the middle of it, she slowly raised her hands to her side and found that once filled, the water would reach her hips.

"_How much water does the man need?_" Christine thought to herself, giggling. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"I'm here to draw the bath, miss." A snide voice spoke from outside.

Christine rolled her eyes and sighed.

"One moment please..." She walked over to one of Loki's dressers and pulled out a long, black cloak from the top drawer. Pulling it around her body, Christine raised her head and addressed the voice that had spoken.

"Come in..."

Three maids holding buckets of hot water, including Kalitari came through the open door. The skinny brunette walked in with her head held high, carrying a basket of various bath salts and towels.

"Good morning, deary." An elderly made smiled sweetly at Christine.

"Morning Violet." Christine smiled back.

"He left I see? Didn't want to wake up to your hideous face?" Kalitari snickered as she walked over to the tub and began preparing Christine's bath.

"Kalitari!" The maids stiffened, looking around at her in shock.

"I'm only asking her a question!" Kalitari grinned nastily.

Christine balled up her fists and gritted her teeth before composing herself with a deep breath.

"You would be wise to mind your tongue, Kalitari!"

"Hmm..." Kalitari hummed as she began to dump water into the tub from the buckets that the maids had brought in.

"Yes, indeed!" A blonde hissed. "How dare you speak to an honored guest like that!"

"Honored, my ass..." Kalitari mumbled quietly.

It was taking all of Christine's strength not to kick Kalitari head first into the hot water.

"Kalitari! You're going to be banished if you keep on acting like this!"

"Like I care!" Kalitari suddenly burst out. "I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET LOKI'S ATTENTION FOR THE PAST YEAR NOW! THEN THIS LITTLE TART COMES IN AND IN BARELY A MONTH, SHE'S SLEEPING WITH HIM!"

"KALITARI!" The blonde shrieked. "HIEMDALL CAN HEAR EVERYTHING THAT YOU'RE SAYING! YOU **WILL** BE BANISHED! SHUT UP!"

"No! Let her talk!" Christine snarled. "She's been holding it in long enough!"

"Oh, well _thank you_, you're _highness_!" Kalitari said in a snide voice, curtsying. "I have more looks then you ever will! What in Asgard does he see in you? You're just a scrawny, pale, ugly, little - little...**beiskaldi**! EVER SINCE you and that whore of a maid of yours has come here, nothing has been the same! You and she can both go jump off of the Bifrost!"

Christine raised her eyebrows. She held her tongue when it came to Kalitari's taunts about she and Lucille. As for the name calling, she had been living in Asgard long enough to know what Kalitari had just called her.

"Bitch am I? A whore, is what you think of my maid? At least she and I are not a Mjonefr'ed, miklimunnr'ed, skirja!" From what Christine had learned, she knew that she had just called Kalitari a "stingy, thin nosed, loud mouthed, cow".

Kalitari's eyes widened and she screamed. The next thing that Christine knew, Kalitari had dropped the bath salts and had lunged for her. She knocked Christine to the ground and drew her hand back. Christine ducked her blow and Kalitari's fist landed hard into the cold, stone floor. Christine heard a crack and Kalitari's squeal of pain. Christine seized her chance. Kalitari was clutching her hand and raising her elbow above Christine's face, when Christine drew her own hand back and punched Kalitari right across the side of her jaw.

"WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON IN HERE?" The guards who had been outside of Loki's room last night were back at their posts.

"Get her out of here!" Christine snarled, kicking Kalitari off of her. Kalitari rolled away, holding onto her jaw and crying. "And never let her come near me ever again!"

The guards nodded hastily and with frightened glances over their shoulders at Christine, they carried Kalitari away. The doors slammed shut with the sounds of Kalitari's whimpering growing fainter and fainter down the hall. Silence followed. Christine, breathing heavily, slowly chanced a look over at the other maids. All of which, were frozen, staring down at Christine in shock.

"Well..." The blonde finally spoke after a moment of continued silence. "That was...umm..."

"AMAZING!" A voice squeaked from the corner of the room by the doors.

Christine and the maids turned their heads to see who had spoken. Lucille stood with her hands in front of her face, as if she were about to clap.

"Oh, Christine!" Lucille ran over to Christine and hugged her. "I'm so sorry! I'm so, so very, very sorry for ignoring you and being so hateful all of this time! I- I don't know what I was thinking! Please, oh please, forgive me!"

"Okay! I forgive you! Just, please, let go of me! I'm naked and you're going to make my robe come off!" Christine pulled the collar of the robe back up over her freckled shoulder and smiled up at Lucille.

Lucille laughed and drew back from Christine.

"I'm so sorry, Christine! I was such a - a well, whatever you called her!" Lucille laughed again and gestured behind her to the door where Kalitari had been led out of.

"Its okay Luce...help me up would you?" Christine raised her hand and Lucille grabbed it, pulling her to her feet.

"Well...your bath is ready." The elderly woman sighed, picking up the buckets and leaving the bath salts in a neat row along the edge of the tub.

"Well, I'll leave you be!" Lucille said brightly.

"Lucille..." Christine said in a low voice, grabbing a hold of the blonde's wrist. The maids all gathered their things and walked out of the bedroom. Christine watched them leave and then said in a louder tone, looking back at Lucille. "I'm still going to be seeing Loki...you know that, correct?"

Lucille gulped and pursed her lips.

"Yes...I know." She said in a dry voice.

"And you won't be having a problem with that, will you." It was not a question. It was an order and Christine knew that Lucille knew it. She nodded. "So whatever issue you had with me seeing him, it stops now, or you just keep it to yourself. Understand?"

"Yes...I understand." Lucille pulled her wrist away from Christine and looked down.

"I...its just I...I've heard things about him Christine...and I- I don't want you to get hurt."

"You know full well that I can protect myself Lucille! And besides...Loki would never hurt me!"

"But look at what he's done to you already!" Lucille said in a high voice, indicating the bruises and hickies that peeked out from underneath the collar of the robe that Christine was wearing. She pulled it in tighter around her neck and crossed her arms.

"He didn't do this on purpose you know! We were just-"

"I know what you were doing Christine. I'm worried that he's going to get you pregnant!"

"Is _that_ what this was all about?" Christine said in astonishment, her arms falling limply to her sides. "You were worried that I would have his baby?"

"Well, yes! You don't know what kind of a child you would have Christine! Who knew if you could carry it full term! We don't know for certain if you would survive giving birth to a god's child!"

Christine blinked and looked down.

"I don't know if I can Lucille..."

"I _know_, that's what I just said!"

"No...I don't think I can...can..." Christine trailed off as a tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly as comprehension fell across Lucille's face.

"Oh...! You mean you can't..."

"I don't think so..." Christine sniffed and continued to stare down at the ground.

"Oh, oh Christine...I'm so sorry! But, how can you be sure?"

Christine laughed sadly.

"Come on Luce...you know what we do! I mean look at me..." Christine shrugged the robe off a little and turned, revealing the scratches down her back that Loki had left.

"Oh, fuck!" Lucille breathed, walking over and lightly running her fingers down the scratches. "He's an animal!"

Christine laughed and tugged the robe back into place around her shoulders, turning to Lucille.

"You have no idea Lucille...my legs feel like jello and everything hurts."

"A bad hurt?" Lucille inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Christine smiled.

"No...its most definitely a good hurt. I've never felt better actually!"

Lucille didn't say anything for a moment and the two girls just stood there in silence. Then Lucille finally spoke.

"So...he _really_ makes you happy?"

Christine thought about everything that had happened to her before coming to Asgard and meeting Loki. She thought about the abuse from her parents and siblings and about how lonely she had always been. She looked into Lucille's eyes and smiled.

"Yes. He really does, Luce. I've never been happier as a matter of fact!"

Lucille bit her lip and sighed. Closing her eyes, she kneaded her brow in between her fingertips.

"Alright then..." She finally said. "if he truly makes you happy..." Lucille glared up at Christine and let out an exasperated noise. "Fine! I won't be a bitch to him anymore!"

Christine laughed and hugged Lucille.

"You've always been there for me Luce...you're the greatest friend I've ever had. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

Lucille patted Christine's back gingerly and pushed her away, grimacing.

"Well, the first thing you can do is get your 'Asgardian fluid' covered self away from me, and take a bath!"

"You hugged me before!" Christine snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah...that was before I knew that you did more than snuggle in the buff together..."

"You're an idiot. Okay, get out and let me get ready!"

"Whatever..." Lucille crinkled her nose and began to walk out.

"SAY HI TO FANDRAL FOR ME!" Christine yelled after her.

Lucille froze.

"How did you-" She said, her mouth held wide.

"Buh-bye now!" Christine laughed, waving Lucille out. Lucille's cheeks flushed as she closed the door behind her.


	8. Crawling Becomes You

Christine's smile slowly faded from her face. She closed her eyes and let one last tear fall down. She had always heard of women being "barren", but she had never really given it much thought. What if she really wasn't able to have children? She and Loki (although perhaps not _trying_ to have a baby) had certainly been giving it a fair chance. Then it hit Christine. What if she got pregnant and Loki lost interest in her? What if he sent her back to Earth? Christine shook her head and shrugged of the robe, letting it fall to the ground in a heap around her feet. She pushed it aside with her toe and walked over to the golden steps of the tub.

"Loki isn't that cruel..." Christine assured herself as she sunk into the surprisingly hot water. "Ow!" She hadn't realized how truly hot the water had been when the maids poured it into the tub. Christine raised herself up onto the edge of the tub rather there with her knees pressed against her chest, dripping and shivering on the edge for a few minutes, she watched the light slowly begin to rise higher and higher into Loki's room from the balcony.

Christine was finally able to sink back into the tub and began to clean herself. She held her breath and submerged herself into the water. Rising up a moment later, Christine gasped for air and flipped her hair back. She grabbed a nearby bottle full of a foamy elixir that she used for shampoo, and began to wash her hair.

After she had rinsed her hair out, Christine then slowly and delicately started to wash her body. She winced several times as she ran her hand over her side.

"Dammit!" She muttered as the small, smooth stone slipped from her hands and went skidding across the floor. The circular stone was like the soap that she used back on Earth to wash herself with. Christine growled and waded over to the edge of the tub. Raising herself up on her hands and cursing all the while from the pain, Christine ended up crawling on her hands and knees across a few feet to the place where the stone had come to a stop. "Gotcha! You little bugger!" Christine said, snatching the stone up and turning to scoot back to the tub.

"Crawling becomes you, my pet." A voice said to her right.

Christine shrieked, lunging for a towel and covering herself. She looked up and saw Loki lounging comfortably on his bed in his full Asgardian attire, smiling at her.

"_**Loki**_!" Christine gasped. "A _warning_ next time?"

Loki chuckled.

"It was taking every ounce of my self control not to do anything to you as you crawled, dripping wet, across that floor, alright?"

Christine blushed, knowing all too well that Loki had gotten quite an eye full as she retrieved the stone.

"Don't be so shy, Christine." Loki said, rising from his bed and walking over to where she sat on the floor. "I've seen every bit of you...and I relish in the fact that every bit of you is mine." With that, Loki scooped Christine up in his arms and carried her bridal style back over to his tub. "I see that I have inflicted those marks upon your fair skin..." Loki commented, looking down at Christine's body as he pulled the towel away and set her in the water.

"It's okay, Loki...it doesn't hurt, really!"

Loki smirked down at her.

"You can't lie to me. I know that you're in pain. I blame myself for bringing such pain as this to you." Loki seemed to be thinking, then a _very_ mischievous grin formed across his face. "As punishment, I will be your slave and do whatever it is that you desire."

Christine's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"I-oh, Loki you don't have to-" She faltered as Loki's clothes faded away and he stood before her, completely naked. Her eyes couldn't help but wander down. Loki may be thinly built, but there were other parts of him that were quite impressive in size. She glanced back up and saw that Loki was sneering down at her.

"Is that something you would like?" He asked, deliberately stroking himself.

Christine gulped. She could feel the warmth in her stomach beginning to spread to in between her thighs.

"Perhaps..." She said, trying to keep her voice steady. "I was thinking..."

"Yes...?" Loki's lips curled up as he continued to run his hand up and down his length.

"I was ah...thinking that...I'm quite sore from last night..."

"_Yes_..."Loki hissed through his teeth. "tell me what you want Christine."

"Massage me?" Christine whimpered lamely.

"Oh? Is that all you want?" Loki said. He stopped stroking himself and walked around to the steps. "I'm yours to command, Christine. I will do whatever you tell me to do."

Christine's mind was going a mile a minute and yet she couldn't seem to say anything. Loki had never let her have control. _Full_ control that is. He had let her do some things, but nothing like this. He had never given her power over him.

"Come on, Christine..." Loki crooned. He suddenly had a bottle of what looked like oil in his hands and was un-corking it. "Tell me exactly what you want."

Christine blinked several times as Loki poured out some of the oil onto her arms and down her shoulders. She shuddered as the slick liquid ran down her body and into the water, where it floated lazily across the surface. Loki then turned Christine around and poured some oil down her back. She closed her eyes and held onto the water splashed edge of the tub. For a moment she could only hear Loki's small splashes behind her as he moved around, but she couldn't feel him. Then suddenly his warm, oil covered hands were on her hips. He leaned in and she felt that his chest too was covered in oil. He slid his body up against her as his hands moved up to fondle her breasts. Christine moaned and leaned her head back against Loki.

"Is this what you want?" Loki asked, smiling down at her.

Christine bit her lip in response.

"Mmm hmm..." She sighed. Loki tweaked her nipples with his thumbs and leaned into Christine. She could feel his stiff length rubbing against her rear as he intentionally moved back and forth so that it would slide against her. Christine moaned as Loki slid his hand down her stomach and in between her legs.

"_Loki_..."

"Yes?" Loki whispered into Christine's ear as he slid a finger inside of her.

"Ah! I-"

"Do you like this?" He smiled, tenderly kissing her neck. "Tell me what you want..."

"This"

"Are you certain?"

"Fuck, Loki!" Christine cried out. She straightened herself up, raised her arms behind her, and held Loki's face next to hers. Loki was pressing his long finger deeper and deeper inside of her. With his free hand, he continued to massage her breast and pinch her nipple smoothly between his index finger and thumb.

"Aah!" Christine bit down as Loki squeezed her breast. For some reason, her breasts seemed to be incredibly sensitive today.

Loki then raised her up and took out his finger. He turned her around, raising her up to straddle him, and pushed his throbbing length into her with a low groan. Christine gasped and Loki held onto her tightly as her body jerked and her muscles locked him in. She was afraid that Loki was going to go as hard as he did last night, but he didn't. He sat down on the gold steps and slowly moved Christine up and down. The oil that covered both their chests made it much easier for him to slide her up and down on his body.

Christine cried out again and Loki pulled her up for a much welcomed kiss. He slid his tongue across her lower lip, nipping at it lightly, and then he began to suck on it.

Loki then began to run his hands up and down Christine's sore body. His hands seemed to heat up as they moved. Upon breaking their kiss and looking down, Christine saw that a red glow was surrounding Loki's hands.

"Its quite alright, love. I'm simply healing you of the wounds that I inflicted upon your fair skin."

Christine sighed and turned back to Loki. He smiled up at her and Christine leaned in to kiss him again. Then out of the blue, a sudden knock sounded on the door. Loki and Christine both jolted and turned their faces to the door, listening.

"_Christine? I forgot something...I uh, I need to come in, if you're decent." _It was Lucille.

"For fuck's sake!" Christine rolled her eyes.

"Leave her to wait." Loki growled, leaning in to lick Christine's earlobe.

"Mmm...there's an idea." Christine giggled as she dug her hips into Loki's, causing him to moan deeply.

"_Christine? I hear voices...is Loki- umm...should I come back later?"_

"Uh..." Christine tried to speak as Loki continued his journey down her neck with his tongue. "P-perhaps that would be best Luce...I'm in a rather awkward position at the moment..."

"_Oh, oh I see. Well, uh, I'll just-just go now. Okay...umm...bye._" The sound of footsteps told Christine that Lucille had walked away.

"Your friend is starting to get on my nerves." Loki said, biting down hard on Christine's shoulder.

"AH! I thought you were supposed to be healing me!" Christine laughed. "Gentle with the biting! I'm in pain...remember?" Her smile faltered at the look on Loki's face. He wasn't angry, but a sudden flash of something crossed his face. Was it lust?

"I want to leave my mark upon you, so that every man who see's you shall know that you are mine, Christine...and mine alone." Christine stared down into Loki's emerald eyes as he glared up at her, his eyes alight with carnal desire. "I shall be the one to hold you...I shall be the one to make you cry out obscenities to the sky...I shall be the only one who makes you quake underneath your dress with just the sound of my voice." Loki leaned into her and moaned in her ear. He knew what he was doing. Just the sound of his pleasure caused Christine to tremble in his arms.

"I do not deny it..." She breathed.

"Deny what?" Loki asked, digging his nails into her back.

"I will never deny you my body Loki...nor will I ever deny you my lov-"

"_Pardon your majesty, but the coronation is to begin in a little under an hour! I suggest ye be ready."_

"We certainly do get interrupted a great deal of times, don't we?" Christine mumbled irritably.

"Hmm...we can fix that you know." Loki chuckled.

"Oh, how?"

" I have my ways...do not forget that I am the God of Mischief after all." Loki grinned wickedly up at her. "I can do whatever I please."

"Then take us away...take us far away...let it just be you and I."

"All in good time, Christine. For now, I'm afraid that we must finish sooner then was hoped."

"Mmm...isn't that a little hard for you?"

"I don't get 'hard' for myself."

"You know what I meant."

"We can always make up for it tonight."

"This should be the time where you're kissing me, Loki...not talking."

"Ooh, feisty little thing aren't you?"

Christine giggled and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck, leaning and kissing him, deeply.

...

Once Christine and Loki finished as much as they could, Loki got dressed and Christine began to prepare for the coronation.

She was delighted to find that the seamstresses had made an assortment of new dresses for her to chose from, especially for the coronation; which were all magnificent. Christine chose a long, form fitting red dress. It was made of a finer material than even silk. The dress shone like a diamond and seemed to be made of real flecks of rubies. However, it felt lighter than air.

Christine then picked a pair of flat shoes that matched the dress and brushed her hair out so her red curls gleamed in the sun.

She rose from her chair and turned to find Loki standing in front of her. He smiled and held out his hand.

"You look ravishing, darling." Loki brushed a curl behind her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, my Lord." Christine grinned up at him. "Shall we be off?"

Loki smirked. Christine could tell that her explanation of the mortal term "to get off" had just crossed his mind.

"We shall."

Loki and Christine made their way out of the large, golden doors, arm in arm; Loki smirking evilly at the guard whom he had slammed into the wall. The guard stared back at the both of them with fear in his eyes, making Loki laugh as he and Christine continued on their way down to the great hall.

...

"This is so exciting, is it not?" A woman standing to Christine's left piped up breathlessly, staring in the direction of the Lords and Ladies, who were standing on the long, golden flight of stairs; one of which was Loki. He stood high in his green and gold Asgardian attire. His great helmet curving behind him in a smooth glint.

"Yes, it is. I'm sure that everyone is very proud of Thor." Christine's mouth quirked up as Loki caught her eye. He forced a vague smile, but the rest of his face suggested that there was a great deal on his mind. His mouth was set in a thin line and his eyes looked to be full of torment and strain. Christine's smile faded and her brows furrowed as Loki turned his face from her. The woman standing next to Christine continued.

"We most definitely are! And I must say, isn't he looking divine this fine day?"

"Thor? Um, I haven't seen him yet, but many women indeed find him to be handsome."

"Oh...I know that he is, but I was speaking of his majesty, Loki!"

Christine turned to look down at the woman with a small smirk forming across her lips.

"He is most certainly a handsome man. I find him very intriguing, don't you?"

The woman finally looked up at Christine. Her smile vanished and a small squeak escaped her throat.

"Oh! It is you! Oh, my! I-I'm so terribly sorry! I hope you that you did not take offense to anything that I have said! I am to know that you are quite fond of one another?"

Christine smiled sweetly.

"Yes, we are and no you didn't offend me. Loki is a very alluring man. Any woman who doesn't see him that way, is blind."

The woman giggled.

"You are very correct...er, Lady Christine."

"It was very nice to have met you, but I believe the coronation is beginning." Christine raised her voice over the sudden outburst of cheers and clapping. The abrupt noise in the hall was deafening as she peered around the crowd to find Thor standing upon a steep alignment of stairs. He who had just thrust his hammer into the air for the indulgence of the crowd. Walking down the steps, he raised both of his hands above his head and continued to to walk across the marble flooring, in between a row of ornately dressed guards. He threw Mljnor high into the air and caught it effortlessly, then pointed it at a random guard, all the while laughing.

Christine looked over at the Lords and Ladies, and saw Sif rolling her eyes while mouthing "Oh, please". The Queen Frigga pursed her lips into a small smile and looked up at Odin, who sat at of his great throne, looking down on Thor, expressionless.

"Aha!" Thor boomed, revving up the crowd's cheering even more so. "**Yes**!" He raised his arms again and laughed. When he finally got to the end of the long flight of golden steps in front of Odin, he bent down on one knee and removing his helmet, placed it and Mljnor down next to each other. He smiled and winked at Frigga. She made an amused face and shook her head slightly, widening her eyes in a silly fashion. Thor glanced over at Sif and the Warriors Three and grinned.

Odin stood up, slammed his staff, Gungnir down onto the ground, and the crowd fell silent.

"Thor..." Odin spoke in a thunderous tone. "Odinson...my heir..." Odin's eyes seemed to mist over and his voice cracked. Looking over at Loki, Christine saw his jaw tighten and jutt forward as he glared down at the floor. "my first born." Odin's voice cracked again and he seemed to be on the verge of tears. "So long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjöllnir, forged in the heart of a dying star. It's power has no equal! It's a weapon to destroy...or a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a king. I have defended Asgard, and the lives of the innocent across my realms in the time of the great beginning..."

Christine continued to listen to Odin as he spoke on. This speech was obviously tradition, or had been rehearsed in some way. She looked around at the hall as Odin spoke on. It was decorated in red tapestries that hung from the ceiling in a long, flowing line of material, and great, golden statues stood behind a large fountain. Christine's head snapped back to Odin and Thor as Odin raised his voice sharply.

"Do you swear to guard the nine realms?" He rumbled.

"I swear."

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside your selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realms?"

"I swear!" Thor said loudly.

"Then on this day, I Odin, All-Father, will proclaim you..." Odin faltered and his eyes darted up. He seemed to be listening to something, then he spoke. "Frost Giants..."

Everyone in the hall gasped and Christine heard a woman scream.

Odin slammed down his staff and a minute later, Christine heard a low boom from somewhere in the castle. The floor below them shook and a louder noise sounded.

"SILENCE!" Odin shouted. "I ask for the company of my sons to the armory. Now." Loki and Thor nodded. Thor collected his hammer, ordered a maid to take away his helmet, and the two men then followed Odin out of the great hall.

"What's going on?" Lucille said in a squeak, running up to Christine.

"I'm not sure." Christine squeezed Lucille's hand. She looked over at Sif and the Warriors Three. "I'll be right back Luce." Patting her on her shoulder, Christine lightly picked up her dress, and jogged over to the group. "Lady Sif! My Lords, I implore you to help me to understand the situation at hand! I was to believe that the only way in and out of the realms was through the Bifrost! I am assured that Heimdall wouldn't allow enemies to trespass into Asgard."

"Surely not...yes, Lady Redfield. We are as shocked by the news as you are." Fandral said worriedly.

"Then what was that loud noise just now? With something that great in sound, would that have not been the giants?"

"'Twas not the Frost Giants M'Lady. That noise that you heard was the Destroyer. Odin brought it to life by hitting Gungnir to the ground, as you just saw."

"I see...but why did the giants attack? Clearly they must have known that they would have been stopped!"

"The Frost Giants know no bounds." Hogun said gruffly. Christine was taken aback. She had never heard him speak before now. "We can only hope that we can find out who or what let them-"

"Hogun! Silence!" Sif snapped. "We must go and speak with Heimdall. Come." Sif and the Warriors Three brushed passed Christine. Fandral stopped to quickly bow and kiss her hand.

"Fear not, we shall let no harm befall you, Lady Redfield." Fandral smiled his charming smile and then he to brushed passed her. He caught up to the others and they disappeared out of the hall.

"Well?" Lucille asked, running up to Christine. "What did they say?"

Christine explained to her what Sif and the others had told her. But all the while Christine was speaking, she was suddenly becoming light headed. "I guess the Frost Giants got in ah...another... another way...I-"

"Christine! Are you alright?" Lucille gasped as Christine fell dizzily to the floor.

"Yes, I mean...no...I don't know what's happening..."

"Someone help! Please!" Lucille waved a pair of remaining guards over to help Christine to her feet.

"I'll be alright...I guess I'm just tired." Christine moaned, clutching her forehead and trying to keep her balance.

"Will you both take her to her room, please? I shall accompany you there."

"Certainly M'Lady." The guard holding Christine's left arm said stiffly.


	9. Don't Tell Christine

When Christine got to her room, the guards helped her onto her bed and left.

"What on Earth happened? You were fine this morning and now suddenly you're dizzy?"

Christine whimpered, leaning forward and clutching her stomach.

"I don't know, Lucille...all I do know, is that I need to get out of this dress before I end up ruining it...I feel like I'm going to be sick."

Lucille tittered and walked over to carefully pull the dress over Christine's head.

"I bet you have food poisoning...it must have been that pig that they were serving."

"Hmm..." Christine said, not really paying attention to Lucille's thoughts. She knew that she hadn't eaten any pig. She had taken a few bites of an apple, but that was it. Every time she had looked at the meat, her stomach had given her a painful jolt. But not wanting to worry Lucille anymore then she already was, Christine simply nodded.

"Okay, here." Lucille held out a nightgown for Christine to put on and after she had slipped it on, she gave Christine a small glass full of a yellowish liquid.

"What's that?" Christine inquired with her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"It's- it's uh...okay, I don't _actually_ know exactly what it is...but the maid told me that this would cure even a mortal of any illness."

"I'll belive it when I feel better." Christine gingerly took the glass in between her finger tips and eyeing it suspiciously, lifted it to her lips. The moment the liquid entered her mouth, Christine felt an overwhelming wave of nausea hit her. Dropping the glass onto the floor with a crash, Christine bolted into the guarded robe. Leaning over a circular bowl, she proceeded to be sick.

"Christine!" Lucille cried out as she bolted into the room after her and knelt down next to her. "I haven't seen you this ill since we were back at your house!" Lucille leaned forward and held Christine's curls back from her face as she continued to be sick.

"I-I don't understand..." Christine said shakily, spitting away the fowl taste in her mouth. "I didn't feel sick yesterday...or the day before...or even three weeks ago!"

"Perhaps you're simply nearing your time of the month...although," Lucille frowned. "this would be quite early for you. Don't you start around the beginning of the month?"

"C-come to think of it...I don't remember getting my last period." Christine looked up at Lucille with wide eyes. "Luce..." She began.

"Ooh, no! Oh, no! Don't look at me like that! I know what you're thinking, Christine!"

"But, Lucille... I missed my period. I don't remember getting it! And now I'm having morning sickness?"

"It's-it's not morning sickness! You're making yourself sick! It's all in your head, Christine!"

"Don't tell me what's in my head and what's not! I have every right to-" Christine broke off as a new wave of nausea swept over her.

Christine and Lucille didn't say another word on the subject of the cause of her sickness. Lucille insisted that it was merely Christine's period. Christine had been put to bed and slept for a great deal of time, in between the moments of consciousness when she continued to be sick.

...

Christine later awoke around the nearing end of the day. She guessed that it was perhaps five o'clock, judging on the location of the sun.

Rolling over on her side, Christine shivered in anticipation to the unwelcome cold and threw the blanket away from her. To her surprise, the weather wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be. Normally when Christine awoke from hours of being sick, her body was drenched in sweat and she would not be able to stop shaking. But as she rose slowly to her feet, she found that her body was relatively free of any sweat, and she wasn't very cold. Walking over to the washing bowl, Christine splashed a small amount of water across her face and washed her mouth out with a glass of a minty drink which had obviously been left by Lucille.

"Ahh..." Christine breathed deeply. "Much better." Turning around, she heard a low growl coming from her stomach and figured that it was just from hunger this time. Walking over to the doors that lead into the hallway, Christine opened them and peered out. The regular guards were stationed there, but apart from their light breathing, Christine didn't hear a single noise. "Anything happen while I was in my room?" She asked the guard to her right.

"Not that I can say, M'Lady!" He said, turning stiffly to face her.

"And that would mean what exactly?"

"Some circumstances and happenings are too personal for even his majesty Loki's, maiden."

"Oh? Well am I at least allowed to walk around?" Christine raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Certainly M'Lady."

"Lovely." Christine turned back to her room, grabbed a robe and a pair of shoes, and slipped past the guard. "I'll be back soon." Christine called over her shoulder. Tieing the knot of material around her waist, Christine pulled on the shoes and began walking down the hallway. Perhaps she could make a stop in the library. She didn't know where Loki was and knowing him, he would turn up at the most unexpected time.

Making up her mind, Christine turned the corner of another hallway that lead to the library. She jogged up a flight of stairs, hopping across two steps at a time, and ended up in front of the giant oak doors that lead into the library. Christine was about to push open the doors, when she head what sounded like hushed voices inside. She shrugged, paying no mind to the matter and placed her hand on the door, when suddenly, one of the voices said her name. Freezing, Christine pulled her hand back from the door. Now Christine wasn't one to eavesdrop, but as soon as the voice said her name, they said, "_Well, if it wasn't for Thor and the others finding her in Jotunheim, I don't know what I would have done! Christine would have died! I am sure of it! She is of strong will and courage, but the way that you describe that place...ugh! I fret to think of what could have become of her!_" Christine's eyes widened. Jotunheim...Loki had mentioned that word before. So that's where she had been found? Why hadn't she been told? She couldn't see the harm in having a name for the place that had almost killed her. Shaking her head, she leaned her ear in close to the door and listened.

"_Perhaps...but what I truly want to know, is how she survived those Frost Giants! They are murderous creatures! They have no heart and are as cold as ice! Literally_!"

"_How tall are the Frost Giants_?" Lucille's voice asked in a hush.

"_Hmm...that depends...some say that they can reach to twelve feet_!"

"_Twelve feet_?" Lucille squeaked. "_And she escaped them...my goodness_! _I just wish I could tell her...I mean, when I heard her father tell her mother where it was that they were sending her, I couldn't believe me ears!_"

"_Yes...your friend the Lady Christine is most definitely a lucky girl...having survived that place. I am indeed sorry for her case however...what awful people her parents must be._"

"_Yes_..." Lucille sighed. "_Her whole family wanted her to be sent off to that place. They think very little of her_. _It is a shame how I can't tell her where she was sent. It's best this way...she's happy now_."

Christine moved away from the door. She felt sick again. A sudden flash of memories blew past her. Memories of a place...a cold and lonely place. And memories of tall, blue, ice cold men who towered high above her. Christine's mind was racing at what she had just heard. At what Lucille had been saying. "_Lucille! That traitor_!" She thought. "_She had known where it was that I had been sent to the whole time! ...and if those had really been Frost Giants as the person who Lucille was speaking with had said, had they perhaps come for me this morning? To fulfill whatever it was they had obviously started?_" Christine clapped her hand to her head and bit down on a moan.

"_I think I hear someone outside_!" The other person's voice said. A moment later, the door had been swung wide open.

"Christine!" Lucille cried out, seeing Christine hanging onto the wall. "Fandral! Come quickly!"

"You-you-" Christine said through her teeth.

"Lady Redfield!" Fandral exclaimed, poking his head out of the doorway. "Allow me, M'Lady."

"N-no!" Christine tried to shout. She tried to show them how angry and hurt she was. But what with the shock of the news that she had just heard and her slight feeling of nausea, Christine just couldn't spit out the right words. But as most of her incoherent rambling involved the words "traitor", "bitch", and "knew all along", Lucille guessed what was upsetting Christine. Fandral carried Christine back to her room with Lucille following close behind. By the time Fandral had placed Christine back in her bed, kissed Lucille on the cheek and left, Christine was fighting to stay awake and alert.

"I know you're bothered with me..." Lucille said cautiously.

"Oh, I would _love_ to be _bothered_. I would love to even be a little upset! No, Lucille. I'm not bothered...I'm furious. Why would you feel the need to lie to me? You and everyone else! Why couldn't you all have just _told me_ _where_it was** that I was**_** sent**_! _**WHY**_?" Christine's voice was beginning to raise as her head cleared itself and the sickness drifted slowly away.

"I don't know, Christine! All I know is that when Thor brought me here from Earth, Odin made me swear not to tell you! We all had to swear! Everyone in the castle was forbidden to tell you! I'm sorry!"

"But WHY? I WAS IN A LIVING _**HELL**_ BACK THERE! AND ALL YOU CAN SAY TO ME, IS '_**I'M SORRY**_'?"

"WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE THERE IS TO SAY!" Lucille screamed, fighting back tears.

"DON'T! Don't you DARE start crying! If anyone should be crying, it's me!"

"I CAN CRY IF I WANT TO!" Lucille sobbed. "I'M not the one who got knocked up by some Asgardian you know!"

"**What**?" Christine hissed through her teeth. Her eyes were alight with anger.

"You heard me! I **warned** you about this, Christine! I_ told_ you that I don't think your body will be able to handle giving birth to a god's child! And look at you now! Well, see if I care! Go ahead! Have the baby! But just know this, just know that when your screaming from the sheer pain of your body being broken to bits from that _thing_ growing inside of you, that I _won't be there for you_! **Not anymore**! And just watch and see if your dear, **LOKI** will stick around to see his child! He doesn't love you, Christine! He's only using you! All you are is a piece of meat to him! He's not with you for love! He's with you to fuck you and that's that! And once he finds out that you're pregnant, he will leave you! He will send you back to where it was that Thor found you! I actually hope he will! **JUST** so I can see the look on your face when he's _walking __**away**_!" With that, Lucille stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her with a great BANG.

Christine simply stood there, watching the door. She didn't know how she had lost her temper so much. What she did know, was that everything that Lucille had just said was what Christine had been in fear of this whole time if everything Lucille said was true.

Looking down at her stomach, Christine gently placed her hand on it. It was time to accept the obvious. She had missed her period, she was greatly ill, and her entire body was more sensitive then ever before.

"I'm pregnant." She breathed. Her eyes widened and a strange feeling fell over her. "_I'm pregnant_..." Looking down, Christine let a feeble laugh escape her throat.


	10. Montrez-moi la vérité

~ Loki's POV

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor shouted at Odin, his face red with rage and the rush of adrenalin still coursing through his veins. Loki dodged Heimdall as he made to pull his sword from the Bifrost.

"Do you realize what you've done? What you've started?" Odin's voice boomed over Thor's.

"I was protecting my home!"

"You couldn't even protect your own friends! How could you hope to protect the kingdom?" Odin pointed to Fandral, who was weak and bleeding from a large wound he had received via a giant icicle. "Get him to the healing room! NOW!" Sif and the others ran away with Fandral draped in between Volstagg and Hogun. Loki took in a deep breath as he listened to Thor scream at Odin. Thor had always been the more favorable son to Odin...it shocked Loki at how Odin was treating him. Odin's visible eye was filled with rage at his eldest son.

"There won't _be_ a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act! The Jotuns must learn to fear me! _Just_ as they once feared you!" Spit flew from Thor's mouth as his fingers curled into fists.

"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership! You've forgotten everything I've taught you! About a warrior's patience-" Odin broke off as Thor's disgusted voice cut in.

"While you wait and be patient, the nine realms laugh at us! The old ways are done! You'd stand giving _speeches_ while Asgard falls!"

"YOU ARE A VAIN, GREEDY, CRUEL BOY!" Odin was becoming so enraged that Loki was sure he was going to have what Christine had explained to him as a 'conniption'. The veins in his forehead shone with sweat and saliva stuck to his snow-white beard as he yelled at Thor.

"AND YOU ARE AN OLD MAN AND A FOOL!" Thor's words seemed to cut in deep, for silence fell in the room. The two belligerent men fell silent for a moment. Thor was breathing heavily and Loki could see tears welling in his eyes. Then Odin spoke in a lowered voice.

"Yes...I was a fool...to think you were ready." Odin was looking quietly at the ground and Loki couldn't let this go on. This was all beginning to go too far, and though he may have hatred for Thor, this was all going to ruin his plans. He never wanted Odin to go as far as to banish Thor. Loki made up his mind and strode forward.

"Father-" Loki said, his voice strained. He moved closer to Odin, raising his arms to his sides.

"HAAAIII!" Loki's father's anger and rage towards him caused Loki to straighten up quickly. He swallowed hard. Loki didn't dare move, in fear of how far Odin's anger would lead him. He could feel his eyes beginning to burn as tears were beginning to force their way out. Odin continued speaking to Thor. "Thor...Odin's son...you have betrayed the express command of your king...through your arrogance and stupidity you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!" Odin seized his staff and slammed it into the Bifrost. Lightning like rods shot out, flying across the ceiling. Odin limped towards Thor and ripped off one of his chest plates. "You are, unworthy of these realms!" Thor's cape was next ripped from his person. "You're unworthy of your title! You are unworthy! ...of the loved ones, you have betrayed." Loki could do nothing but stare sadly at the two men that stood before him, glaring into each other's faces with such fury and hurt. Part of him was jumping for joy, what with seeing his brother being cast out and spoken to by Odin like this...but another part of him was frightened for Thor. He continued to look back and forth from between Odin and Thor as their father spoke on. "I now take from you, your power!" Odin held his hand out and summoned Mljinor. The hammer flew from Thor into Odin's outstretched hand. "In the name of my father" Thor's arm armor suddenly began to fade away down his forearm. "and his father before, I Odin, Allfather..._**cast you out**_!" Odin shot Mljinor at Thor, pushing him back into the portal. Thor was sucked in and disappeared. Loki's mouth was agape and his eyes wide, staring at his father in disbelief. He ran towards the portal, as if there were to be a way to help Thor. But it was far too late. From behind Loki, Odin brought Mljinor to his lips and whispered into it. Loki turned in time to see Odin throw it past Loki - in after Thor. As it too vanished from site, Loki turned to look blankly at Odin. The man simply stood there for a moment, then turned to fall weakly into the outstretched arm of Hiemdall, who helped him onto his horse. Loki watched as Odin rode away.

Loki waited a few moments, then closed his eyes and in a split second, was in the hallway that lead to his room. He saw the guards standing outside of it as usual. One of which was the same of whom he'd slammed his head into the wall. Gritting his teeth, Loki walked quickly over to the guards.

"**Move**!" He barked at them, jerking his head to the side.

"Yes, your lordship!" The guards leaped away from the doors, allowing Loki to push past into his room. He slammed the doors shut and turned, his back sliding against them as he sat down hard on the ground. Tilting his head back, Loki sighed heavily. So much had happened that day. It had all started out like such a marvelous day as well... Loki's mouth twitched, remembering the morning he'd shared with Christine. Then suddenly it dawned on him. _Christine_. Although his thoughts were only inklings, something deep down told Loki that he was right. Raising his hand, Loki stared at it like he had back there in Jotunhiem when that Frost Giant had grabbed a hole of his wrist. Loki shuddered at the memory that seemed to dance before his eyes. The blue slowly creeping up his hand, that strangely familiar sensation as the markings were carved into his flesh. It hadn't hurt. It was as if he had once been accustomed to the feeling. He had felt as if a missing piece of him had finally returned. But... it couldn't be. He wouldn't let it be!

"_That's a piece I can live without!_" He thought angrily. "_How could she love me, if I am truly what I'm proposing to be_?" Loki cursed under his breath, running his fingers aggressively through his hair, holding onto it tightly and causing pain to shoot through his skull. "_Christine...I'm so sorry. If it's true...h-how could you ever want to be with me?_" To Loki's upmost surprise, he felt a hot tear slide down his cheek. His eyes flashed open and he slapped his hand to his face in time to catch it. Loki held his hand up to the light and glared at the tear clinging to his skin. He flicked it away did he feel so strongly for this mortal? It was true, he had had only a few lovers in his life... (for it seemed that every woman who stood before him preferred his brother and every other man in Asgard. He had always been looked upon as immature for his mischief) then out of nowhere, came this damned human! She with her bright blue eyes, that infectiously charming laugh of hers, those long legs, and...well...her. She, Christine. Loki had always felt that he hadn't a heart large enough for even himself. But now...

...

~ Christine's POV

Running her fingers through her hair, Christine cursed quietly as she tried to think about how she could tell Loki. Should she tell him?

"_Of course you tell him you idiot! But how?_" She cursed again, grinding her teeth together in frustration as she walked back and forth from her bedroom door and her bed. On one hand, she didn't think that Loki would really be as cruel as Lucille had said, but on the other... Christine's eyes shut as she remembered every person who had warned her about Loki. Sif's voice echoed in her head. "_He is a sneaky and un-trustworthy man...he can lie his way out of almost any situation_" Then Lucille's, "_It's just that I don't trust him! I don't believe that he has your best interest at heart...if he even has one!_"

"Fuck!" Christine fell to her knee's, frustrated tears running down her face. What had she expected? To stay here in Asgard with Loki, forever? To live happily ever after? How could she be so naive. "Oh, Loki..." She sighed heavily. "that's it! I'm done crying! I'll just-just go and tell him!" Christine wiped away her tears and rose to her feet. Taking in a deep breath and exhaling, she walked out of her room and made her way to Loki's.

A few minutes later, Christine stood in front of the doors to Loki's room. The guards stood before her, staring warily down their noses at her. Christine cleared her throat and spoke.

"Is his Lordship here?"

"Yes M'Lady...as far as we know. You know how he likes to pop in and out without our knowing."

"Hmm, yes...well, may I come in?"

"See for yourself." The guard who spoke was the one Loki had attacked. He glared down at Christine with pure loathing.

"You better be careful..." Christine growled. "Loki could be _listening_. And we wouldn't want your pretty little head to be bashed in again, now would we?" The guard's eyes grew wide and he jumped out of Christine's way. She walked forward and knocked on Loki's door. "Loki? Are you in here?" Silence followed.

"He is most likely speaking with Frigga, M'Lady." The other guard said this very quietly. He hesitated then continued. "Thor has been banished and Odin has fallen into the Odinsleep."

"_What_? Thor has been-banished? What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Loki may not be in his chambers, because...he may have been crowned king." Christine's eyes widened.

"Loki? King?" The guard nodded his head gravely. "I have to find him."

"IT MAY NOT BE A GOOD TIME M'LADY!" The guard shouted out after Christine as she ran down the hall, trying to find her way to the throne room.

After about half an hour, Christine had almost given up. She'd searched the throne room, the library, the great hall, the grounds, and she had even gone back to both her and Loki's rooms, but with no luck.

Collapsing down on the steps in front of the large statue of Odin and Frigga in the gardens, Christine moaned in pain, clutching her lower back. She had to find him! She just had to! And what was this business about Thor being banished, Odin falling into the Odinsleep, and Loki becoming _**king**_? It was true that Loki had always expressed the desire to being king, but Christine could never have imagine it happening like this! "What's going on around here? What's happening to Asgard?" She wondered aloud. Then it came to her. The one place she hadn't looked.

...

~ Loki's POV - Two hours prior -

"What? Because I-I-I-I-I-I'm the _**monster**_ who parents tell their children about at night?" Loki spat at Odin, his heart beating against his chest so hard now that Loki felt as if it would burst from his chest. Odin began to move back. "You know it all makes sense now-"

"No-no" Odin began to say feebly, collapsing down onto the steps behind him as Loki rose above him, his tortured voice filling more and more with rage and venom.

"- why you favored _**Thor **_" Loki moved closer to Odin, gesturing behind him, as if indicating Thor. "all these years! Because no matter _how much_, you _**claim**__ to __**love**__ me_," Loki threw his hands against his chest, tears pouring down his face. Odin reached forward to Loki.

"No-no..." The effect of the Odinsleep was now consuming Odin completely.

"you could never have a _**frost giant **_sitting on the throne of Asgard!" Spit flew from Loki's bared teeth and his voice cracked due to an oncoming sob. Odin's hand had been trying to reach for Loki's hand, but now fell, hitting Loki's knee and then the floor. Loki's eye shone in the light of the fire, his tears skimming the corners of his eyes. He slowly knelt down to Odin. What had he done? Loki reached out to Odin, his hands moving above his still body, unsure of what to do. He went to touch Odin's hand -which rested upon his chest - but hesitated slightly, then placed his long fingers delicately around the back of his hand. His mind was racing. Odin had fallen into the Odinsleep. He was now as vulnerable as any mortal. Loki's breathing was quickening as his eyes scanned Odin's face in horror. The tears were beginning to force their way up again and the lump in his throat was becoming unbearable.

"GUARDS! GUARDS! PLEASE! HELP!" Loki shouted over his shoulder to the guards standing outside. A few seconds later they came running in and Loki stumbled awkwardly back, moving away from Odin so that the guards could lift him and take him away. Loki followed after them as they carried Odin through the doors and to his chambers. His thoughts were so incoherent that he could barely bring them to light. The words he wanted to say to his mother couldn't even escape his lips. All he could do was watch and shrink back into himself as he saw the look of pain and shock on her face, seeing her husband being carried and placed onto his bed, his eyes shut tight as he lay there, defenseless and weak. The only words that seemed to form crystal clear in Loki's mind were, "_frost giant_".

...

~ Christine's POV - Present -

Walking down the darkened hallway, Christine was shocked not to see any guards standing outside of the armory. Striding forward, she opened the doors very slowly, just in case the Destroyer had been positioned behind the doors.

"_Loki_?" Christine called out timidly, peering around the door into the dimly lighted room. "Are you in here?"

"Christine?" A strained voice called back to her. Christine opened the door further and stepped inside of the room.

"Loki? Is that you?"

"No, it's the Destroyer." His voice was broken but he had managed to add as much sarcasm as he could.

"You don't have to be such an ass about it." Christine breathed in a sigh of relief. A small smile spreading over her face, seeing the tall figure of Loki standing up from a corner of the room. "I've been looking for you everywhere! What's been going on? I heard that Thor was banished, Odin has fallen into the Odinsleep, and you -" She stopped as she neared Loki. "Oh, Loki..." She stared up at him and the smile fell from her face. His eyes were bloodshot and his face stained with tears. "What in the world..." Christine raised her hand to his face, gently stroking away the moisture upon his skin. "what has happened to you?"

"Nothing!" Loki said angrily, pushing her hand away and sniffing quietly. "Nothing! I'm fine." He turned away from her and looked down. Christine pursed her lips, glaring at him.

"Loki, you know as well as I do that you're a better liar then that." Loki shot her a foul look. "Don't look at me like that! I've been searching this castle top to bottom trying to find you! And I'm in no state to be doing so!"

"And why is that?" Loki tried to sound indifferent, but a touch of concern had shown through his voice.

"I-" Christine hesitated. This was definitely not the time to tell him, exactly why. He was already obviously upset...she couldn't tell him at this moment. "I was...I was sick today."

"Oh?" Loki looked down again at his feet, apparently not wanting to look her in the eye.

"Yes..." Christine continued, annoyed by his apparent uninterested air. "I was vomiting all morning and didn't know what was wrong." Now it was _her_ turn to lie. She hated doing so to Loki.

"Oh..." Loki said again, this time he sounded ashamed. "I'm so terribly sorry. I wish you had not gone through that." He still stood with his back to her, his eyes cast down. Christine waited a moment, then burst.

"Will you just _look_ at me?" She said in frustration, placing her hands upon Loki's face and forcing him to look her in the eye. "What has happened to you Loki? Are you upset because of Thor? Odin? Something else?" Loki said nothing. He simply stared back at her. His lips were parted slightly and his eyes never left Christine's.

"I...I can't..." Loki seemed to be in pain as he spoke. Christine had never seen Loki this. Seeming as if he couldn't get the words out. He placed his hands upon hers and frowned. "we...we can no longer be t-together." Loki removed Christine's hands from his cheeks and shut his eyes, as if he would turn to stone if he looked into Christine's eyes any longer.

Christine felt as if the world was crashing down upon her. Her eyes widened and he heart skipped a beat. How had he found out?

"W-what?" She choked out. Her eyes searching Loki's face, as if he would suddenly start laughing and say, "April Fools!"

"I'm sorry, my love. But...you don't want to be with me...you deserve a man who can give you so much more than I." Christine sucked in a breath.

"It- it's not your fault Loki! We can still be together! It doesn't change anything!"

"I'm not _human_, Christine! And- wait...how did you know?" Loki looked up at her, fear forming in his eyes.

"Know what?" Christine asked, frowning. "I'm talking about this morning!"

"_What_?" He asked, an extremely confused expression forming across his face.

"Hold on..." Christine shut her eyes, pinching her temple in between her thumb and index finger. "what are **you** talking about?" They both stood there for a moment. Loki's mouth opened as if he wanted to say something, but the fear in his eyes had suddenly spread over his entire face. Christine could see the shudder that took over his body for a split second as he closed his eyes again. She waited for him to answer her. Then he spoke.

"I'm afraid." He said quietly. Christine raised her eyebrows.

"What could _you_ possibly be afraid of, Loki?" Christine watched him worriedly as he gulped.

"I'm afraid of-of losing you, Christine." Christine's eyes widened.

"Loki! You could never lose me! I will always be here for you!" Rushing forward she embraced Loki. But he didn't hug her back. He stood there as still as a statue. "Loki?" Christine drew back. "What did you mean when you said you aren't human? You said it like you weren't...well...like you weren't even an Asgardian." Loki looked sadly down at her. He didn't say anything, but simply took her hand and lead her over to the large casket that Thor had shown her months ago. He had said that it contained the power of the frost giants. Christine's stomach somersaulted. The frost giants. Was this what they had tried to take this morning? Not Christine? Or were they trying to do both and had failed at the first quest?

"I need to show you something..." Loki said, his voice so quiet that Christine had to strain to hear him. Loki let go of her hand and strode forward. To Christine, he looked as if he were a man making his way to the gallows.

"Loki, you're beginning to really worry me..." Christine said, reaching for Loki as he went to take a hold of the handles of the casket.

"Don't touch me!" Loki snapped. He looked around at Christine, a pained look on his face. "I don't want to harm you."

"But Loki, I don't understa-" Christine broke off. Loki had taken a hold of the handles to the casket and something...strange was happening to Loki. Christine's eyes widened as she watched the dark blue seeping up his neck and coloring his face. Strange markings then began to etch into it.

"There..." He said in a broken voice. "you can run away now." Loki turned to Christine and she gazed up at him, his eyes had turned to crimson, and his pale skin was now completely overthrown by that dark blue. In an instant, a flood of memories came crashing down on Christine. She remembered being attacked by that man back at her house, fighting to stay conscious as he held her against the wall and beat her. She remembered every detail of the icy cold planet, the frost giants, and the kinder frost giant who had told her to run, to get away. She even remembered that small mouse like creature who had kept her company those many cold and lonely nights. And she remembered those red eyes glaring down at her, that nightmarish voice, and that chillingly cruel grin. So now here she was, standing directly in front of a frost giant. Every fiber in her body told her to run, to get away - but she didn't. She closed her eyes quickly to shut out the pictures. She wasn't in danger. She was safe. This was Loki. He would never hurt her. He wasn't like the frost giants that Christine had encountered. He was the man that she loved. And now with him standing before her, showing her something that he was obviously terrified of, made Christine wonder if perhaps he loved her as well.

"Why would I?" She breathed.

"Because..." Loki clenched his fists and looked away from her. "I am not a man...I am not even of Asgard...I'm a monster."

"Don't _say_ that!" Christine said. She reached up and pulled Loki closer to her by holding onto his collar. "You are _not_ a monster! You're not _anything_ like those cruel beings! You are more of a man than anyone that I have ever met! I am lucky to know you! ...and this?" She rolled her sleeve up to her fingers to protect her hand and made to stroke his darkened face, but he moved back warningly. Christine nodded and continued. "This is a part of you...and I will not run and hide from it. I...I love you, Loki. I'm in love with you!" Loki's eyes shot up to Christine's face in shock. They resembled a child's eyes. Full of longing and hope.

"You're in-in..._love_ with me?" Loki asked in a soft voice. He looked down at Christine in disbelief. "But...how could you '_love_'**me**?" Christine smiled shyly. Then standing on tiptoe, she wrapped her arms around Loki's neck, and ignoring his pleas for her to be careful, gently kissed him. She curled her fingers into his hair and moved her lips slowly against his. Christine was trying to enforce the unspoken words that she was too apprehensive to say, into the kiss. She wanted Loki to know that she loved him no matter what. That nothing he said or did made a difference to her.

~ Loki's POV

Loki gasped as Christine's lips met his and made to jump back, away from her, but she held on tightly. He was shocked to find that his skin seemed not to be harming her. He guessed that it was because he was no longer touching the casket. So he relaxed; and breathing in quickly, tightened his arms around Christine's waist. His hand crept up her back and his fingers dug into her shoulder blades, pulling her closer to him.

She had said that she loves him. _**Loves**__. _Not '_hate_' or even a feeble '_like_'! He, Loki, the God of Mischief, a monster...who makes play that he is still a man, was being pulled in by this small mortal.

Loki briefly opened his eyes and looked at Christine as they kissed. Her delicate eyelids closed and her chest slowly moving against his. Was it simply contentment that was written across her face? Or was it truly what she had said? Loki pulled back in his mind from the thought of telling her how he truly felt for her. What if she was unsure? What if she was only saying this because it was what she thought he wanted to hear? His frozen heart pounded against his chest as Christine's fingers tightened their grip on his shoulders and her lips parted to take in a deep breath before she kissed him again.

~ Christine's POV

Christine sighed into Loki's mouth. After everything she had been through, Loki was the only person who could make her feel genuinely happy again. The feel of his body pressed so tightly against hers, the feel of his hands cool at her back, and his unsure breathing as he kissed her again and again, made Christine want to melt.

Her heart pounded away as Loki held her in his arms. He had stopped kissing Christine and was just holding her. His face resting in the crook of her neck as he breathed in deeply.

Christine entwined her fingers into Loki's hair, then ran them smoothly down his neck, until the top of his collar stopped her. She repeated this action a few times, then stroked his cheek and kissed it.

"Loki?" Christine said after some time.

"Yes?" Loki drew back and looked at Christine. She stared up into Loki's eyes. She could feel the butterflies fluttering around her stomach as she looked into that dark green that she loved so much. Christine gulped and smiled slightly.

"Would...would you believe me if I said that, I...umm..." She broke off. Unsure whether or not she should finish.

"What?" Loki asked, squeezing her shoulder gently.

"Would you believe me if I said that I_ like _how you look...you know...blue?" Loki's mouth twitched. He seemed to be torn between embarrassment and amusement.

"Well..." Loki said, blinking and swallowing. "it's about time for bed."

"Oh, well...goodnight then..." Christine said, biting her lip and looking down. Loki chuckled.

"You may sleep with me, in my chambers. It is not as if you're unwelcome." Christine looked up at Loki and laughed.

"Thanks." She said, smiling as Loki leaned forward and kissed her again.

...

Loki and Christine did not make love that night. However, they did curl up in the bed together. Loki had stripped down to his pants again and Christine just used her undergarments as nightwear.

She had been trying to cheer Loki up as much as she could. He seemed to be somewhere else most of the time. That was, until Christine kissed him again.

Sometime later, the sandman seemed to be hurling as much sand as he could at Christine. Who's eyes were becoming heavy with sleep.

Holding Loki's arm close to her, Christine snuggled her cheek up against his hand and sighed.

"Are you falling asleep?" Loki asked, stroking her face.

"No...!" Christine murmured quietly, trying not to give in to the unvarying pull of sleep.

"Are you sure?" Loki chuckled.

"Mmm-hmm..." Christine's eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier. And as she stared into the deep green of Loki's eyes, they seemed to drift away, as the green disappeared and everything around her faded into black.

Christine did not know this, but as she slept, Loki continued to stroke her face until he gave her one last kiss on her cheek and he too drifted off to sleep. But not before whispering something into her ear that Christine never heard.

"_Thank you Christine...for loving me_."


	11. Thy Unborn Miracle

Christine's body calmed and her mind churned over and over, flashing beautiful images across her still lids, until Christine's dreams began to melt into a terrifying nightmare.

_She was running. Running across that dark stretch of land that she had been stuck on for so long. The thundering sound of running footsteps grew closer and louder as the giant form chased after her. Christine was breathing heavily and she tripped again and again over the icy footing. _

_Her breath was coming out in puffs of condensation and her cheeks were reddened from the brisk air. Turning to her right, she darted around a frozen wall of rocks and suddenly found herself back in her home. Christine continued to pant as she looked behind her to see if the figure was still chasing her and saw that there was only the walls of her bedroom looking down on her. She stepped forward hesitantly and the room jolted abruptly to the side. Christine fell to the ground in a heap. There was a sudden out burst of laughter barreling down on her ears as the room began to spin at such a speed, that she was unable to get to her feet. The pressure of the circular motion that the room was creating pressed Christine down onto the floor as if a hundred pounds were pushing down on her body, keeping her from moving an inch. Then as suddenly as the room had began to move - it stopped. Christine gasped in a breath and shuddered as the floor slowly came back into focus. Her head was still dizzy as she sat up and saw the source of the laughter - her family. They glared down at her with cruel grins on their faces._

"_Oh, how we __**didn't**__ miss you!_" _Christine's mother cackled._

"_Why did you come back sister dear? Did you think we were worried about you?_" _Christine's sister's eyes were alight with malicious humor._

"_Why? Why did you do it?" Christine cried out to them. "Why would you send me to that place?_"

"_Well, after Odin told me about that horrid land of -_" _Christine's father's words seemed blurred out for a moment as he mouthed the name of the place that they had left her at. _"_- we though it would be a grand idea to leave you there! As if you've ever been of any use to us!_"

"_And look at you now, you little __**whore**__!_" _Christine's mother scoffed at her. _"_Sleeping with some Asgardian prince, now are we? Is he blind...? ...Or just plain stupid?_" _Christine's family all laughed in unison. Their howling was driving Christine mad. _"_Because no one of real importance could ever even consider to look at you! So he must be a real piece of work!_"_ Her mother finished with a great roll of the eyes._

"_Shut up! Just shut up!_" _Christine screamed at them as the tears poured down her face. _"_You have no idea who he is! He is an amazing man and I lo-_"

"_**Love**__ him_?"_ Christine's second sister sneered. _"_Oh, how childish of you little sister_! _He's not even of our world_! _He's an alien if anything_!_ So what?... I'm now going to be the aunt of a little mutant green thing? You should be ashamed of yourself! I am ashamed to have you as my own sister! I wish you were dead!_"

"_We all do!_"_ Christine's family all said together._

_Christine felt a sudden weight in her arms and looked down to see a hideous creature crying out in the gale of laughter that shook the windows of the place Christine had once called home. She stared down at the baby. It's skin was an ugly sap color and it's eyes were a dark red. Horns grew from the front of it's forehead and a long tail sprouted from it's behind, whipping around and slapping Christine in the face. She screamed, letting it fall back to the ground and pushed herself away from it. Christine backed up against the wall as her family's laughter grew deafening in her ears and the baby seemed to age before her very eyes. It rose up and up until finally it stood before her, resembling a grotesque mix of Christine and Loki's faces._

"_**Whore! We wish you were dead! He doesn't love you! Who could ever love you**__?_"_ The mutant child of Christine and Loki joined in with Christine's family's cruel shouting and chanted these awful things to her. Christine slapped her hands over her ears as the room began to spin again._

"_Stop! Stop! Please! Leave me alone! Leave him out of this! Stop! Please!_"

"Christine!"

"No! Please stop!"

"CHRISTINE, WAKE UP!"

Sitting up bolt right, Christine sucked in a deep breath as she felt the tears that she had thought were only in her dreams, running down her hot face. She was breathing in very quickly and could feel her hair sticking to her forehead from the large amount of sweat that was dripping off of her skin. Christine clutched the blanket to her chest as she hunched forward into her propped up knees and sobbed. Loki quickly wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair soothingly.

"What _was_ that?" He asked, trying to console her. "You nearly scared me to death! I believed you to be hurt or something..." Christine was shaking with on coming sobs and chills of fear of the horrible creature that had taken the mutated form of Christine and Loki's child.

"So many faces...I just keep on seeing their faces screwed up in these twisted grins and..." Christine broke off before she could finish. She didn't want to tell Loki about the baby. So she remained silent as he held her in his arms, protecting her from the horrors that weren't far from reality. Her nightmare had been so real. Christine knew that if her family really had sent her to that place, that their reaction to her being with Loki would be exactly the same. They would laugh at her and mock him.

"I'm fine now." Christine said shakily.

"Are you quite certain?" Loki asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Yes...I-I'm fine Loki." Christine forced a small smile and turned to Loki to wrap her arms around him.

"Alright...if you would care to enlighten me in the what you saw, I may be able to help? You have been having nightmares on and off the past few months." Christine glanced up at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"H-how did you know?" Loki raised his eyebrows and stared down at her. "Oh...so I talk in my sleep quite often?"

"Indeed...Some nights you only toss about and mutter things I can barely understand and..."

"And?" Christine was now watching Loki's face expectantly. She was fearful that she had let the words of her dreams slip through her lips as she had slept. What had Loki heard?

"You spoke of a place...a place that sounded very familiar to me." Christine's heart skipped a beat in a panic. She then let Loki's words sink in and realized that he was talking about the place that she had been sent to. It also struck her that she hadn't told him about her revelation of where it was she was sent to.

"Oh! That. Umm...yes, well I suppose you heard me as I was having nightmares of that place. Do you have any idea where it is, since it sounds so familiar to you?"

~ Loki's POV

"I wonder...forgive me, darling." Loki said, carefully detangling himself from Christine. He got up from the bed, pulled on a dark green robe and walked over to a certain row of books in the bookshelves that lined a great portion of his room. Loki ran a long finger over the spines of the books, his eyes darting from each. His search seemed to be coming to an end - when he found what he was looking for. "There you are..." Loki snatched a blue bound book from the third row of the massive bookshelf, and flipped through it as he walked back over to where Christine was laying on the bed.

"What is it about?" Christine asked, scooting over to snuggle in close to Loki as he scanned through the yellowing pages of the tattered book.

"It's a book about the realm of Jotunheim. The things you've said in your sleep have led me to believe that -" Loki froze, staring blankly down at a yellowing page of the ancient book that he held in his hands.

"That what?" Christine asked him, peeking over his arm to peer at the page that Loki had just turned over. "What's wrong Loki?" Loki said nothing. He closed the book and making up his mind, decided that his plans now were not only for him. He would do this for Christine. He would make them pay for the cruelty they bestowed upon her.

"I must leave you now, Christine. I have things to attend to."

~ Christine's POV

Loki rose from the bed and began to get dressed. Christine watched him in silence. She was still calming down from the nightmare which had awoken her and her thoughts were tired from the past few days. According to that guard and confirmed by Loki last night, Loki was now king of Asgard. Christine's mind wandered to those many nights of cautious confessions and passionate lust when Loki had certainly expressed his desire to rule over Asgard and of course Christine herself. He had now gotten his wish. Though not how he had wanted, Christine mused.

"What are you thinking about?" Loki asked softly, turning to Christine. Christine jumped slightly as she looked over at him. Her stomach somersaulted at the golden sight of Loki. His hair was combed back, he was wearing his usual green and gold attire and his cloak trailed behind him on the cold floor.

"Oh, nothing." Christine smiled, grateful to talk about something else. Loki moved to sit beside her on the bed. "I thought you were getting ready."

"I was...then the strangest feeling came over me. The feeling of being watched."

"Oh, hush. I was simply admiring you. You say how you admire me, why can't I do the same, but with you?" Loki's lips curved into a small smile.

"Yes...I can see how that would be thought of as unfair." He leaned forward and kissed Christine's cheek.

"Do you think we'll get a little peace today?" Christine grabbed Loki by his collar and pulled him down to her level, kissing him. He frowned when she pulled away. "What?" She asked, curiously.

"Oh, nothing." Loki said with a hefty sigh. "I just have to do some things today..."

"Hmm, yes you do! You're no longer just my king...I am to believe that I must share you now?" Loki seemed to appreciate the oddly humorous comments of his sudden crowning.

"I am afraid to say that that is true...but for the time being, I would prefer that your mouth would make business with speaking of other things."

"Oh, damn...I thought I would get the chance to call you my king while making love to you." Loki's eyes twinkled as a boyish grin spread across his face.

"You may still do so...as long as I am permitted to make you do as I say."

"Since when have I ever refused you?" Christine rolled her eyes and ran her fingers down his chest plate.

"I didn't say you had. I simply thought it would be kinder to ask."

"Would you have done otherwise if I wanted you to do as **I** asked?"

"My, now that's a thought isn't it?" Loki chuckled, running his hand up Christine's side to her chest. He slipped her bra down, exposing the fair skin that lay beneath it. Then he squeezed her breast, which made Christine gasp in pain.

"Ouch! Gently!"

"What's wrong?" Loki asked, his brow furrowed.

"Well..." Christine suddenly remembered that she hadn't told him yet. She pulled her bra back into place and sat up. She had wanted peace and quiet with Loki that morning, but she couldn't sit here and not tell him. "There's something you need to know, Loki..."

"Are you alright, Christine?"

"Yes...I mean to say, I'm alright...I just-" Christine bit her lip. She looked up into Loki's concerned eyes. "Loki, you're a very smart man...so I want you to tell me something."

"What is it?" Loki asked apprehensively. His eyes now wary.

"We have made love many times, have we not?" Loki's mouth twitched up into an odd smirk.

"You are correct..."

"And you obviously know what happens when two people make love?" Loki frowned down at her. Christine sighed. "Oh, Loki! When it comes to some things you're as oblivious as an ordinary man!"

"What would make you say such a thing!" Loki said in a rather hurt voice.

"Loki...I think-I'm...I think I'm, pregnant." Christine finished the sentence with her eyes closed and her body tense, as if waiting for Loki to burst. But he didn't say a word. Opening one eye cautiously, Christine peered through at Loki, who continued to look down at her with a seemingly blank expression on his face. "Loki?" Christine asked, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Loki!" She waved her hand in front of his face, trying to see if any sign of a response would show.

"You're..." Loki's voice was soft. He closed his eyes and swallowed. "pregnant?" Christine's heart pounded against her chest. She was suddenly terrified. Perhaps this hadn't been the right time to tell him after all.

"Yes, Loki...I'm-I'm pregnant."

~ Loki's POV

Loki was quiet for a minute more, then he wrapped his arms around Christine and to her surprise, he kissed her. His lips parted into a smile and he kissed her again and again. "So you're not-not upset with me?" Christine asked timidly, breaking away from their kiss.

"Why would I be upset with you?" Loki looked down at her. His face was calm and his eyes soft.

"What are we going to do?" Christine asked him, her voice quiet. Loki smiled and kissed her again.

"We're going to be fine...I have plans that will benefit us greatly."

"What plans?" Christine asked, curious. Loki didn't answer. His plans could wait a few hours more. So he simply curled his body around Christine's and proceeded to make love to her again.

...

Later that evening, Loki found Christine standing on the balcony outside his room. Her thin figure was covered in one of Loki's own dress shirts. Her curly red hair shone in the slowly departing sunlight. His stomach clenched at the thought of what he was planning on doing. He had to do this. If not only for himself, but now for the woman whom he loved and - his mind could barely wrap around the thought - his unborn child. Walking up behind her, Loki slipped his arms around her waist and snuggled his face into the crook of her neck, kissing it lightly. She let out a breathy laugh and stroked his face. Then turning to face him, Christine held Loki's face in her hands.

"I love you, Loki." She stood on her toes and with his help of bending down to her level, kissed his lips. Loki held her in his arms. He somehow couldn't find the strength to tell her just yet. For something was nagging at him in the back of his mind. But he knew that the words she was waiting to hear were true. He loved her. Everything about her made him feel alive. His heart pounded harder as he thought of what it would be like to be with Christine. To have a family with her. To love and be loved, no matter what he was.

~ Christine's POV

Christine leaned away from Loki and stared up into his eyes. She knew why he hadn't said the words and she didn't mind.

"I must bid you goodbye, my love." Loki said softly. Christine sighed, pretending to be annoyed.

"If you must." She waved her hand in the air as if to dismiss him, then smiled. "Come back soon." Christine made to stand on her toes, but suddenly, Loki picked her up in his arms and kissed her.

"I shall return." He whispered, then setting her down, Loki vanished.


End file.
